Dream Weaver
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: Kaoru lived a simple, ordinary life until one tragic night destroyed all she knew, tying her fate to a mysterious man with hair of flame.
1. Chapter One

AN: Special thanks to my wonderful beta readers, Shrouded View and Possessed1, for your insights and advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warning: Violence**

**

* * *

**

**Dream Weaver  
****Chapter One**

_'I'm melting…'_

That was the only coherent thought that managed to squeeze itself through Kaoru's over-heated brain as she knelt in the parched earth of her family's kitchen garden attempting to rid it of an overabundance of pesky weeds. The wide-brimmed hat she wore to protect her pale skin from the sun's scorching rays did nothing to protect her from the sweltering heat. Her work clothes, caked in dirt and sweat, clung to her small frame like a second skin. Blue-black hair that stubbornly refused to stay tied in her thick braid seemed more content to hang in her eyes instead. Using the back of her hand to try and brush some of it away, she succeeded only in leaving a streak of dirt across her cheek.

Pausing in her efforts, Kaoru stretched her aching back and moaned in annoyance. She had to clear the garden before she could give the precious vegetables trying to grow there a much needed drink from the river. If they died, there would be little food the help the family survive the winter.

"How the hell do you manage to survive in this blasted heat while everything else around you is _dying_?" she grumbled to the pesky plants.

With a look of determination bright in her blue eyes, Kaoru once again plunged her small hand shovel into the earth, intent on uprooting a particularly stubborn invader. As she stabbed at the ground, her hand tool suddenly hit a rock buried under the rich soil. The jarring sensation of metal on rock forced a curse to escape her lips.

"Foul, ugly, stupid little plant!" she spat, emphasizing each word by chopping uselessly at the plant in frustration. "You. Will. Not. Escape. ME!"

Thrusting the shovel under the weed once more, Kaoru threw her weight against the handle as she grasped the base of the plant near the earth and pulled with all her might. With agonizing slowness, she felt it loosening and so tugged harder. Suddenly, roots ripped, dirt flew, and she found herself thrown on her bottom as the plant finally released its hold on life. Spluttering dust from her mouth, she let out a cry of victory, fist thrust high in the air in triumph.

An unexpected chuckle startled her and Kaoru turned to see her mother standing behind her smiling, holding out a cup of water. "You didn't always find them so disgusting, Kaoru," she said, brown eyes twinkling merrily. "At one time, I believe you actually thought them beautiful."

Kaoru stared at her mother in disbelief. Moving her eyes to the plant in her hand, she studied it with distaste.

"This? Beautiful?" she snorted at the uninspiring yellow flowers that sprouted on short stems from a cluster of flat, jagged leaves.

"Mm-hmm," her mother hummed. "You used to pick them for me all the time, when you were little."

"_Momma, Momma! Wook what I find fer you!"_ she heard a young girl call in the echoes of her memory.

In her mind's eye, Kaoru saw her mother appear in the kitchen doorway, belly swollen with the baby she carried. A tiny fist thrust out, in its clutches a bouquet of half wilted, yellow flowers.

"_Dey so pitty, Momma! I git fer you and brodder_!" the young Kaoru squealed in delight, pointing at her mother's stomach. Her mother accepted the bouquet with a wide smile, inhaling their dirty fragrance as though they were the richestof roses.

As the vision faded, Kaoru laughed quietly at the once-forgotten memory. Plucking a flower off the plant in her hand, Kaoru stood to tuck the flower into the brown hair behind her mother's ear. "A beautiful flower for my beautiful Momma," she said, smiling as she took the offered glass of water.

Taking a sip, Kaoru let the tepid liquid slip down her parched throat, downing the rest quickly when the realization of just how thirsty she was hit her. She moved to stand next to her mother, whimpering as they surveyed her progress. She had been working since just after sunrise and only completed about half of the garden.

"There's still so much left." Kaoru rested her head against her mother's shoulder in a gesture of defeat. "I'll never finish."

"You always say that, and yet you always manage to get it done," Kaoru's mother chided her. Kneeling down, she fingered some shriveled radish tops with concern. "Right now, these plants need water. The rest of the weeds won't kill the garden overnight, but lack of water just might."

**

* * *

**

Kaoru carefully picked her way across the dry part of the river bed, leading the family's mule toward the water at the center. In some years, spring rains and melting snow would swell the river over its banks, causing dangerous flooding. With the flooding, however, came the renewal of nutrients to the soil that made this area so ideal for agriculture. This year, however, drought had reduced the mighty waterway to a mere stream and the earth cracked, parched and dry.

Kaoru lifted the dozen or so water skins from the mule and, kneeling next to the burbling stream, began filling them with the precious fluid she hoped would save her garden. Dipping each vessel into the river, she let the water fill it before tying it off with a tether and gently setting it next to her on the bank. As she finished, she decided to indulge in the few moments she had to herself.

Stripping off her work boots and stockings, Kaoru lifted her skirts and stepped out slowly into the shallow water.

"Heaven," she sighed as the liquid ran over her feet and around her ankles. Reaching down, she splashed water over her face and neck before cupping her hands so that she could drink. Closing her eyes, she sighed in contentment. Standing there in the coolness of the running water, she could _almost_ forget how hot the day was.

Opening her eyes, Kaoru surveyed the land around her. Despite the unbearable heat and the damage the drought was causing, the view was still beautiful. The river in which she waded cut through the wide valley bordered on the north and south by towering mountains. Craggy and ancient, they reached to the heavens, their highest peaks perpetually covered in snow. Against the southern range grew a forest, wild, dark and old as the mountains themselves. In the spring, the grass, now brittle and brown, would be a vivid green carpet over the meadows which bordered the river. Wild flowers of every imaginable color would bloom through the green creating a tapestry richer than that of kings.

Kaoru could not imagine a more beautiful place to call home.

The local village was only a few miles to the east of Kaoru's home. Though not enormous in size, it was large enough to serve the farms of the valley with whatever goods they needed.

A slight frown creased Kaoru's smooth forehead as her thoughts turned toward that village and those who lived there. Although she had lived her entire life as part of the community, she had always felt like an outsider. She felt truly accepted by very few of them mostly because she looked different from the brown-hair, brown-eyed people who lived in the valley. With hair black as obsidian, eyes the fathomless blue of midnight, and a stature so small that her head only came as high as the shoulders of other girls her age, she was considered an oddity.

As Kaoru grew older, she came to realize that the people, who had known her all her life, _feared_ her because of these differences. '_Moriko,'_ she heard someone whisper once to their companion as she shopped with her mother in the market. '_A child of the forest_.'

Other than a few physical traits, there was nothing that set her apart from anyone else, but they were enough to make the other children shy away from her. Had it not been for one brazen orphan boy, Kaoru's childhood would have been lonely, devoid of any friends…

A gentle nudge from the mule pulled Kaoru from her thoughts, remaindering her that it was time to return.

"Can't a girl have just a few minutes to herself?" she sighed quietly. The mule's gentle nickering seemed to answer, "No."

"All right, all right, Hitoshi. Let's go," she chuckled.

Kaoru hefted the bulging skins onto the mule's sturdy back. With a click of the tongue and the tug of a rope, she urged the aging work animal back in the direction of the farm and Hitoshi obeyed without complaint, just as he always did.

**

* * *

**

Kaoru spent the rest of the afternoon working on the garden pouring the life-giving water around the base of each plant, working slowly and carefully so the water would not just run off uselessly. By the time she had finished, the sun hung low in the sky and muscles she'd forgotten existed ached. Slowly she stood, fighting against the fatigue of limbs that just didn't want to move any more.

Glancing over, she saw the smoke rising from the chimney and hoped she had enough time to clean up before her mother called her to eat. She stowed her tools in the shed attached to the barn and headed toward the house.

Her mother turned when Kaoru walked through the door a smiled empathetically. "How's the garden?"

"Watered," Kaoru replied, flopping down in a chair and leaning on the kitchen table, the heels of her hands pressed into her forehead. "I'll have to get the rest of the weeds tomorrow and water again."

"Why don't you go wash. You'll feel better," Kaida said, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I already drew the bucket for you."

Kaoru reached up to squeeze her mother's hand in silent thanks and she willed her legs to stand once more. Shuffling into her room, Kaoru looked longing at her bed and fought the desire to just fall into it, but she was filthy and there was no way she was going to bed that way. She gathered up the clean clothes her mother had already laid out for her and trudged outside toward the bathhouse.

Standing in the doorway, Kaoru stared forlornly at the one bucket of water her mother had drawn, even though she had known not to expect more. She longed to fill the tub and soak her aching muscles, but water was too scarce now for such luxuries. Kaoru peeled the work dress from her skin and began the laborious process of scouring the grime of the day from her body.

"So _gross_!" she moaned and she scrubbed her skin with the rough cloth, the layer of grim so thick the soap wouldn't lather. "I should have gone to the river for this!"

Scouring until her skin turned pink and she was finally satisfied that every last speck of dirt had been removed, Kaoru dumped the remaining water over her head to rinse, before pulling her clean dress over still-damp skin. She was looking forward to a quiet evening alone with her mother. It would be the last for a while. Tomorrow, Kaoru's father was due home and with him her obnoxious little brother, Yahiko.

"I miss Papa, but ugh…" she groaned, the corners of her mouth turning down at the thought of her brother's incessant teasing and name calling.

As Kaoru crossed the yard, a cacophonous racket came from the forest behind her. She turned to see a flock of crows squawking angrily as they flew from the canopy, likely startled by a large animal.

Kaoru smiled to herself as she watched the birds flying toward the setting sun. Memories of all the legends she had been told when she was younger flitted through her mind. Local folklore held that these woods were enchanted, inhabited by numerous magical creatures. It was said that _this_ forest was the kingdom of fairies and elves. Tales meant to terrify were told to children who listened with both apprehension and excitement to the deeds of the mythical beings who lived among the trees.

Unlike the other children in the village, however, Kaoru had never been frightened by the stories or the forest. She had lived at the edge of these trees all her life and viewed them as companions, silent friends. She'd always felt drawn to explore the shadowy depths, a strange and powerful pull deep in her soul that was impossible to explain to anyone. No matter how many times she was scolded, Kaoru always snuck away whenever an opportunity presented itself for as soon as she entered the shadow of the trees that underlying tug eased and a feeling of contentment would wash over her.

She hadn't entered the forest in five years, however, not since she was twelve when she'd lost herself for hours in quiet, contemplative solitude. She hadn't realized how long she'd been gone and when she'd reemerged, her father's fury was unlike anything she'd experienced. But it wasn't her father's anger that kept Kaoru from returning; it was the fear – open, raw, and terrified – in her mother's eyes. She never wanted to see that look again and so she fought pull, pushing it to the back of her mind.

However, at moments like this, when time seemed to stop around her and she considered the darkness of the trees, that Kaoru found it near impossible to ignore and the incessant tugging on her heart made it difficult to breathe.

Movement from within the forest caught her attention and as she stood there, eyes narrowed in an attempt to catch another glimpse of whatever it had been, a sudden blast of icy wind erupted from the trees, kicking up dust and whipping Kaoru's skirts around her ankles. As suddenly as it had come, the wind reversed direction, the strength of the gale pushing forcibly at her back, causing her to stumble a few feet toward the trees before she fell to her knees. Through the long, raven hair that lashed across her face, Kaoru watched the trees sway hypnotically as they seemed to draw the air back into their depths. Her mind was filled with song, the chant lilting through the waves of the gale that surrounded her in a language so eerily beautiful and, though she could not understand the words, disturbingly familiar that it frightened her.

And yet, as scared as she was, Kaoru couldn't tear her eyes away.

She didn't know how long she sat there, blue eyes wide, entranced by the movement of the trees until she heard her mother's voice calling her distantly. She turned her face away from the forest and looked toward the farmhouse where her mother was running toward her. Both the house and her mother seemed strangely distant and out of focus.

Terrified, Kaoru cried over the roar of the wind the sound of her voice shattering the rest of the spell. "Momma!"

As quickly as it had come, the wind died until it was nothing more than a gentle caress against her skin and her vision came back into focus. When it finally died, Kaoru was left with the frightening feeling that the forest had tried to call her…to _summon_ her, but unlike the past, Kaoru instinctively knew that she would not find solace, but terror should she enter.

Rising to her feet, Kaoru ran toward the house, seeking the comfort of her mother's arms. For the first time in her seventeen years, she felt a shiver of true inexplicable fear make its way down her spine.

**

* * *

**

Kaoru awoke the next day in terror, drenched in a sweat that made the thin material of her night shift stick to her uncomfortably. Frightening images had plagued her sleep and now, in the predawn darkness, she closed her eyes and attempted to relax her mind into that semi-lucid state between waking and sleeping, trying to remember the details of her disturbing dreams, to remember the source of the terror. The harder she tried, though, the further the dream retreated, slipping from her memory like water through a sieve. The only thing she could remember was being chased – by what, she had no idea – and blood… so much blood clinging to her, so near and so _real_ she could taste it, smell it.

Raising shaking hands in front of her eyes, Kaoru's heart hammered at the site of the sticky, partially-congealed crimson fluid coating them. She opened to mouth to scream when the vision of blood vanished in the blink of an eye.

Swallowing thickly, she rubbed her now-clean hands over her face. Trying to shake off the fear caused by her vision, Kaoru readied herself for another day. She still had a great deal of work to do, and she couldn't let one nightmare get in the way.

"It's not like I've never had a bad dream before right?" she said aloud, doing her best to push the dream to the back of her mind.

After finishing a hurried breakfast, Kaoru stepped out into the garden ready for another assault on the army of weeds. The sun had barely risen and already she could tell it was going to be another scorching day. There was not a breath of wind, but she could feel a humid heaviness and charge in the air that hadn't been there yesterday. Looking to the brightening sky in hopes of seeing rain clouds, she saw only the same thin wisps that had been there for so many months.

Kaoru sighed. She wasn't even sure she could _remember _what rain looked and felt like. Closing her eyes, she pleaded to any deity who was willing to listen. "_Please… _we need the water so badly."

The faintest breeze caressed her cheek and Kaoru smiled, heart lightening just a little.

**

* * *

**

Kaoru worked continuously through the morning, trying with only moderate success to push her fears to the background as flashes of her nightmare returned to her unbidden and unwanted. She watched as dark clouds slowly began to gather over the peaks of the southern mountains.

'_Just maybe…_' she thought hopefully. Perhaps they would get rain after all. Still, she had made another trip to the river to water the plants again, just in case it did not come.

Early in the afternoon when her work was complete, Kaoru went to change into something cleaner for a trip into town. If she went quickly, she might still have time to make it to the market and back with something special for dinner before her father and brother returned home. She had just started down the road toward the village when she was stopped short by two familiar figures in the distance.

"Papa…" she breathed.

At the sight of her father, she was flooded with relief. To Kaoru, this man represented strength and security. Lifting her skirts, Kaoru ran full speed down the road, seeking protection from the dread that had colored her every moment since the previous night.

When she felt her father's strong arms wrap around her small form, Kaoru finally released the dam holding her emotions in check, sobbing uncontrollably in his embrace.

**

* * *

**

Due to the earlier than expected arrival of her father and brother, Kaoru never did make it to the market that day. Much to her excitement, Yahiko had managed to snare a couple of rabbits as they traveled home. Now the savory creatures were skewered on a spit over the fire; what little fat they had dripped into the flames sending an intoxicating aroma into the air. Sitting on a small stool next to the hearth, Kaoru stared absently into the flames, slowly turning the roasting animals to keep them from burning.

As Kaoru studied the colors that danced before her eyes – white, blue, scarlet, bronze – her parents talked in hushed tones while her mother worked on the root vegetable stew that would complete the evening meal. Kaoru knew they were speaking about her and the sudden change in her usual carefree attitude. Her mother was worried and afraid; Kaoru saw it in the frown that was etched on the older woman's face.

Kaoru heard snatches of their whispered conversation as her mother told of the unnerving events of the previous evening. Kaoru's father did his best to reassure his wife that nothing was amiss.

"You weren't here, Koushijiro," her mother's voice rising so that it was clearly heard across the room. "I stepped out onto the porch and found her kneeling in the yard staring at the forest. The air felt like ice…like the dead of winter." Kaoru heard her mother's voice crack as she strained to find words to make her husband understand, to make her fear his own. "I called out to her several times, but it was like she was in a trance. When she finally did turn around, her eyes…th-they were…were…_white_!"

At this, Kaoru's head shot up and she stared at her mother. Though the two women had talked well into the night, each trying to mask their own fear, her mother had not told her this. There were so many things about the previous evening that made no sense. She had been knocked to the ground by gale-force winds, yet her mother said the air had been still… words spoken in a language that she had never heard before…

_'And now this. What could it mean?'_ Kaoru thought, her anxiety mounting.

"It's just like when…" The words were cut off as Kaoru's father pulled her mother close and whispered in her ear. She could see the tremor in her mother's shouldersas she fought off her tears.

'_Just like what?' _Kaoru wondered but before she could give voice to the question, her father caught her gaze from across the room.

"Kaoru, do not neglect those rabbits or you will burn them," he chided gently. "It would be a shame to ruin them when they are nearly ready." Even though he attempted a small smile for his daughter's sake, Kaoru could see the worry that was building behind his eyes.

Confused, Kaoru looked and noticed that she had stopped turning the spit after her mother's declaration. As she slowly began to rotate the animals again, she inspected them carefully and tested the flesh. Popping a small morsel into hermouth, Kaoru tried to squash down the building dread as she savored the rich meat.

"Let's eat," she tried to declare enthusiastically, but even she could hear the despondency that laced her words.

Yahiko came pelting into the room and flopped down in his chair at the table, nearly falling over backwards in his exuberance. "It's about time. I'm _starving_!" he declared.

"It never ceases to amaze me how perfect your hearing is when it comes to anything related to food, but when there are chores to be done, you're nowhere to be found," Kaoru commented snidely, slipping into the chair next to him.

Turning toward his sister, Yahiko replied. "Ha… ha… Actually, _I'm_ amazed you managed not to ruin the food. That's gotta be a first for you eh, ugly? I thought for sure we would end up having rabbit jerky."

"Shut up, you little brat!" Kaoru spit out scathingly, reaching over to punch him.

"Ow! You're such a _wench_!"

Nerves strung taut, Kaoru had little patience for dealing with her brother's annoying name-calling and jibes at her cooking skills. As she opened her mouth to send a sharp retort his way, her father's voice boomed through the room.

"That is enough, both of you! This is the first time we have sat down as a family in more than a week. Can't the two of you lay off each other for just a little while so that we can enjoy our food in peace?"

The siblings looked at their father with stunned expressions. It was rare that they heard his voice raised to such a level. It was clear to Kaoru that the things her mother had told him caused more concern than he was letting on. The pair mumbled their apologies and the family tucked into their plates.

Kaoru and her parents ate their meal in near silence. Yahiko, blissfully able to switch gears at the drop of a hat, ignored the heavy mood that had settled over the rest of his family and happily babbled away, describing his first visit to the king's city on the coast.

"It was HUGE! I've never seen so many buildings crammed together in one place. The market alone is twice as big as our village. And, of course, we had to go to the tax collector. What a grouch. But after that, Father took me down to the docks to see the ships and…w-o-w…are they cool! I wish I could have gone on one…"

Kaoru smiled faintly as Yahiko's eyes glazed over at the memories. His excitement brought back memories of her first journey to the city with her father. She had been near Yahiko's age and, like her brother, had been amazed by the bustle and energy of the city. Never before had she seen so many people in one place. The experience, though exciting, had been overwhelming. She had long ago decided that she preferred the quiet of her rural home to the hustle and bustle of that crowded place. Nature called to her in a way that nothing else did. Even when she was pulling at stubborn weeds, she preferred to have her hands in the earth, to feel the soil sifting through her hands.

Kaoru chewed her food thoughtfully, enjoying the brief respite from her brother's chatter when a faint sound outside reached her ears. Lifting her eyes from her plate, she looked around the table to see if anyone else had heard it.

_'It can't be…'_

"What's the matter, Kaoru?" her mother asked, seeing Kaoru pause mid-bite.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard…" she drifted off and listened again. "There…did you hear that?"

"Well, it's official. Ugly has lost her mind," Yahiko declared.

"Shut up, brat, and _listen._" Kaoru rose from her place at the table and opened the door stepping out onto the porch. Her nose was immediately assaulted with the damp, musty smell of impending rain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw lightning flash over the mountains' peaks and thunder murmured distantly.

"Come out here!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly.

Puzzled about what had gotten into Kaoru, her family joined her on the porch. "By the gods," her father breathed. "_Rain_!"

And then they heard something else, something that froze Kaoru's blood…a keening wail of anguish and despair born on the wind of the coming storm. At the chilling sound, the family rushed around to the east side of the house. In the darkness, they could see an eerie glow coming from the direction of the village. Kaoru's heart leapt to her throat at the sight. Bandit raids were not uncommon in small villages. Marauders were usually content to plunder and vandalize, though their community was usually left unbothered. This, however, felt different. Somehow, Kaoru knew, could feel…

Death was coming…

Kaoru's mother rushed inside and returned with two dark cloaks. "Quickly children. Hide in the trees. Kaoru, protect your brother. No matter what you see or hear, do not leave the forest."

"B-but, Momma, I…" stammered Kaoru, fear clamping itself painfully around her heart. She couldn't go in there. The trees she once saw as her constant companions now loomed before her. She feared their darkness now more than the highwaymen coming to raid her home.

Tears glistened in her eyes as they lingered on Kaoru's face, memorizing. "You _must _do this Kaoru. I know you are afraid, but you have no need to be."

Tears were now flowing freely down Kaoru's cheeks.

"There is so much you don't know, little one. So much I should have shared with you, but I thought I had more time," she whispered, embracing her fiercely. "I'm so sorry…"

Karou's mother turned at the sound of thundering hooves.

"They are coming. Go. Now…_RUN_!"

The forest was only a few hundred yards away; if they weren't seen, they might have a chance. Kaoru and Yahiko bolted through the garden toward the trees. As she ran, a sickening feeling of déjà vu flooded Kaoru's senses.

Two hundred yards…

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

One hundred yards…

The strangled cries of her parents; the sickening sounds of steel ripping through flesh.

Fifty yards…

She did not hear the approaching horse over the sounds of her own blood pounding in her ears until she was knocked to the ground, breath rushing from her lungs. She looked up just in time to see Yahiko disappear into the trees. Before she had time to feel any relief, she was yanked painfully to her feet by her long ponytail.

"What have we here?"

Forked lightning split the sky, illuminating the face of Kaoru's captor and her fear increased a hundred fold. He was enormous, towering at least fifteen inches over her tiny form. Beady black eyes peered down at her through a mat of greasy hair. His long black beard flecked with the blood of his victims.

"You should have known better than to run, sweetling."

The man's lecherous sneer caused Kaoru's lungs to constrict painfully. As he stepped closer, a wave of nausea nearly overwhelmed her. The metallic scent of blood was wrapped around his own foul odor like a second skin. She attempted to step back, but the hand in her hair held her firmly in place. Kaoru knew she had no chance against his strength. A scream caught in her throat as the giant crushed her tiny frame against him.

Bringing his nose down to her neck, he inhaled deeply. "Young…fresh…" he exhaled slowly, his hot breath oozing over her flesh, "…sweet. I'm going to enjoy this."

Kaoru whimpered slightly as she realized what this man's intentions were, but before the giant could fulfill his promise of pain, another voice sounded in the night.

"Gohei!"

The man holding her stiffened. When he turned. Kaoru could see nothing but the silhouette of a small man, a scant few inches taller than herself. A cloak of midnight billowed around him. Behind him, flames engulfed the only home she had ever known.

As he drew closer, Kaoru saw that he was unlike any man she had ever seen. Hair as red as fire and his eyes…his eyes were like liquid gold. Despite his diminutive stature, his being radiated a power that commanded both awe and fear. With all the defiance she could muster in her small body, Kaoru met his unwavering gaze. Fighting against the bile rising in her throat at the still too-close stench of the one called Gohei, Kaoru hoped that she looked braver than she felt. Molten eyes looked her over and something she couldn't quite identify flickered quickly through them. A tiny smirk ghosted across the thin line of his mouth, but was gone so quickly, Kaoru wasn't sure she'd seen it at all.

"Let. Her. Go," he said darkly, eyes never leaving Kaoru's face. The giant, Gohei, hesitated for a moment, as if deciding whether a moment's defiance would be worth the consequences. "Now." Burning eyes slide toward Kaoru's captor, and though calm, the newcomer's tone left no room for argument.

"Of course, my lord," Gohei drawled, eyes flashing. "I'll retrieve the boy."

"_NO!"_ she screamed, struggling against Gohei's iron grip. "Don't you touch him! I will _kill_ you!"

Gohei snarled and Kaoru felt herself being thrown to the ground. White lights danced before her eyes as her head struck the earth, searing pain streaking through her left cheek. A heavy boot slammed into her side and she cried out as the breath rushed from her lungs.

"That is _enough_!" The red head's voice was deadly with warning as the sharp steel of his blade pressed against the thick muscle of Gohei's neck. "Your lack of…_restraint_… has already done enough damage this night. Forget the boy and leave the girl with me." Beady, black eyes stared defiantly down at the smaller man even as his head was angled away from the deadly weapon. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously and the steel pressed tighter. "Return to the others. I'll deal with you later."

Dark eyes flashed, but he backed away before turning toward the burning farmhouse. He didn't make it far before the red head's voice halted him once more.

"Gohei, if you run, I _will _find you."

The giant didn't turn. He didn't need to see the other man's eyes to know what lay in them; the threat was clear. Making his way back to his horse, he grabbed the reigns as disappeared into the night.

Kaoru remained with her face turned toward the earth, hand clutched against her aching ribs, blood oozing from the gash on her face that now marred her delicate skin. She heard the whisper of steel as the man re-sheathed his sword and when she felt him kneel beside her, Kaoru curled into herself for protection, bravery vanishing. A gentle hand came to rest on her head. At his touch, strange, tingling warmth began to make its way through Kaoru's body. She felt strong hands gently grip her arms and slowly raise her until she rested on her knees before him. Head bowed low, Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the tears she felt there, refusing to cry in front of this man.

"You have no need to fear me, little one. I will not harm you."

Kaoru looked up in surprise and confusion. His voice was gentle, holding none of the commanding edge she had heard earlier. She watched curiously as his eyes began to swirl with a strange violet hue, trying to ignore the painful squeeze on her heart his use of her mother's endearment caused her. Turning away from him, Kaoru surveyed the destruction of her home.

"Why? Why would you do this?" When her eyes came upon her parents' fallen forms in the light of the burning embers, a sob escaped her lips and tears fell unbidden from her blue eyes, leaving trails in the dirt on her face.

"I was sent to find you and set you free from the bonds that bind you here."

Kaoru looked up at him incredulously. "_What_?"

"This is not who you are," he said, arms sweeping to indicate the now destroyed farm. "You are different, little one. Deep in your heart, you have always known this."

Reaching down, the strange man grasped Kaoru's elbow and helped her to her feet. "Come," he said. "You will ride with me. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Get away from me," Kaoru bit out icily between clenched teeth, attempting to yank her arm from the man's grasp. "I have no idea what you're talking about but this was…no, _is_ my home. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Kaoru, trembling with the force of her anger, watched as the man's eyes narrowed dangerously, bleeding back into pools of fiery amber.

"Don't presume you are in a position to choose whether or not you come with me," he growled angrily at her, his gentleness vanishing instantly. "I have searched for you too long to just leave you here. Perhaps a little persuasion is in order? Shall we find your brother?" His grip on her arm tightened painfully.

Rage and fear for Yahiko surged through Kaoru's small body at his words. "You will _not _hurt him. Let. Me. GO!"

Heat, like a thousand tiny needles, lit Kaoru's blood and focused burning hot on the place where her arm was imprisoned. The man abruptly released his hold as though he had been scalded, tawny eyes widening fractionally in surprise. He looked at his hand thoughtfully, slowly clenching and flexing his fingers.

His eyes softened, searching hers in the darkness. "Very well, I will leave you here a little while longer to say your goodbyes. I will see you soon. Be ready. Until then, Kaoru…"

Confused by his drastic swings in mood, Kaoru instinctively jerked her head away, eyes wide as his hand reached out toward her. Undeterred by her actions, the man cupped her face in his hand and Kaoru felt the pad of his thumb brush across her damaged cheek, soothing away the stinging that lingered there.

And then he was gone, vanishing into the night in a swirl of black, red, and thundering hooves.

Kaoru stumbled over the field to where her parents lay unmoving in the yard. As she knelt by the lifeless form of her mother, her chest tightened painfully, grief like a vise around her heart. Kaoru gathered her mother's bloody body in her arms. Lifting her face to the thundering sky, Kaoru's anguished scream was ripped from her throat as the heavens released their floodgates.

Rain poured down on the scene of death and destruction, extinguishing the fire and washing away the scent of blood. And although the water cleansed the earth, nothing could erase the sorrow that had entered Kaoru's heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and really make my day :).


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Big thanks to Shrouded View and Possessed1 for giving this the once-over for me.

* * *

**Dream Weaver  
****Chapter Two**

_Fog, dense and impenetrable, surrounded Kaoru, pressing against her sight. It was an odd mist, bordering on the ethereal, comprised of swirls of light and color…violet, indigo, amethyst, gold…a liquid vapor. Rather than the chilling fogs that sometimes descended on the valley where she lived, this one caressed her skin with warmth and comfort. Looking down, Kaoru saw she wore only the thin, cotton gown she used for sleeping, her feet bare. Her thick hair fell in loose, ebony waves over her shoulders._

_Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru peered through the haze as she tried to determine where she was, to locate something familiar, but there was nothing, just the mist. Reaching out slowly into the murkiness, she watched as her hand disappeared into its depths, unnatural silence filling the air._

'_I've been here before,' she thought. 'So many times…'_

_Despite the warmth caressing her skin, Kaoru felt the icy tendrils of dread slowly begin to wrap around her heart. Tentatively, she stepped forward, fearful of what she knew she would find on the other side of the mist. When nothing happened to break the spell, she took another cautious step, and then another. The longer she wandered, the greater her panic became until she found herself running, stumbling over a field of dry grass barely visible under her feet. Desperate in her search, Kaoru heard her thoughts echo through the vapor that surrounded her. _

'… _find them before __he__ does… save them… this time will be different… I have to…'_

_Suddenly, an agonizing scream pierced through the silent shroud. Kaoru spun on her heel as the foggy veil was ripped in two to reveal her worst nightmare. Cobalt eyes widened as the scene unfold in front of her. The farmhouse that had been her home was engulfed in flame. Silhouetted against the blazing backdrop, Kaoru watched as her father was cut to the ground, his body falling into the pool of blood flowing from his already dead wife. Tears of anguish poured down Kaoru's cheeks. Distantly, she heard an unholy wail echo through the night, only to realize the sound was coming from her own throat._

_And then she saw him, his hair flaming, blending with the inferno that claimed her home. His cloak of midnight billowed out like a storm cloud as he strode purposely toward her. Kaoru stepped backward as he drew near and found herself falling as one unprotected foot caught on a sharp stone. _

_Kaoru felt strong arms catch her around the waist before she could hit the ground. Hissing at the pain that shot through her heel, Kaoru looked up into the face of the man responsible for her parents' deaths. Clenching her fists, she prepared to strike out at him, but found that she could not move. She was pinned beneath his gaze, entranced by the unworldly mix of violet and amber, reminiscent of the mist she had been lost in. _

_Heart thundering in her ears, Kaoru once again heard him speak the words she would never forget…_

* * *

Midnight blue eyes flew open as Kaoru awoke in the pre-dawn hours, her skin covered in cold sweat. Since the murder of her parents, the same vision had often plagued her dreams. The village's doctor had assured her that it was natural for her to experience nightmares, and that they would begin to fade with time.

'_But it's been almost a_ _year_!' Kaoru thought angrily.

The dreams were no less intense, no less real, each a variation on the same theme, though never quite a true memory of what had happened. Now they were occurring with greater frequency than before, to the point where she no longer felt fear when she awoke, but annoyance at having to repeat the same episode over and over again. She didn't need to be constantly reminded of what had taken place. Her parents were still gone. She still ached for their love and compassion, still ached to feel the arms of her mother embracing her.

No matter what her dream-self thought, nothing would change that.

What irritated Kaoru the most about her dreams was her reaction to the man who haunted them. Her mind told her that she should hate him. How could she not? He had that led the attack that had destroyed her home and taken away two of the only people who had accepted her without question.

And yet…

…and yet she felt inexplicably drawn to him. Each time she saw him, she was fascinated by him. His being seemed to radiate with a power that chilled her very soul. It was his eyes, however, that haunted her the most. In her dreams, Kaoru thought she saw flicker through that golden-violet gaze remorse for the pain he had caused her, as if he would have taken everything back were he able.

Despite herself, Kaoru found she wanted to see – _needed_ to see – him again. He had vanished into the night, leaving in his wake confusion and countless unanswered questions. Only he could provide the answers she so desperately sought.

Kaoru allowed the words of the violet-eyed man to float through her mind. _"__I will leave you here a little while longer. I will return for you__…" _

Though the words had not been spoken in malice, they contained within them the promise to rip her from the home she had worked so hard to rebuild.

In the weeks following her parents' deaths, Kaoru had tried to distance herself from everyone, including Yahiko, preparing her heart for inevitable separation. Each day was lived through a fog of anxiety. As time passed, though, and in spite of her best efforts, Kaoru felt herself slipping into the easy rhythm of a new life and the terror of promised abduction began to fade. She found comfort and solace in new friends who put aside past suspicions in the wake of tragedy.

More time had passed than she expected since that night and she began to question if he really would come for her. Nearly a year did not fit into Kaoru's definition of "a little while." Had it not been for her incessant dreams, her worry would have dissipated long ago.

In the darkness, Kaoru rubbed her hands over her face and sighed loudly in frustration. "Enough of this," she muttered. It was time to push these thoughts aside and begin another day. Wrapping herself in a thick blanket to ward off the early morning chill of autumn, Kaoru rose from her bed.

Breaking the thin layer of ice in the wash basin, she splashed the frigid water across her face, pulled her hair into its customary ponytail and began to list all of the things she would need to accomplish.

'_Perhaps the mare will birth her foal today_,' Kaoru wondered to herself. '_It would be a little early, but she's showing all the signs that she's ready._' Kaoru smiled at the thought of the impending birth. She loved it when new life came to the farm, but she had a particular fondness for horses, and this foal would be the first born since she'd rebuilt her home.

Shuffling in stocking feet to the kitchen fire, Kaoru unbanked the embers and added more wood. As the fire slowly came back to life and flames began the lick the logs, Kaoru's thoughts turned once again to the man who plagued her dreams and she wondered she would do if she ever came face to face with him again.

* * *

Kaoru stepped out onto the porch of her house, fingers wrapped around a mug of hot tea to warm her icy hands. This had always been her favorite time of the day, the time just before sunrise, when the world was still and she felt a measure of peace. Slowly, the stars faded as the time of their vigil drew to a close. Looking toward the east, Kaoru sipped her tea and watched as pinks and lavenders gradually lightened to the pale yellow that heralded the coming dawn.

During moments like this, Kaoru felt close to her father, felt his spirit reach out to comfort her from the next world. Kaoru had spent countless mornings like this with him before his death. Now, as the sun's rays slowly broke over the horizon, they flooded the valley with a golden light and Kaoru felt the familiar ache of her father's absence.

"I miss you so much, Papa," she whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she scolded herself, willing the tears away. Long ago, she had vowed not to let fond memories of her parents become overshadowed and tainted by sadness. She would honor them with smiles, not with tears.

Kaoru looked south toward the forest that, in the past, had brought her so much comfort and then so much fear. The deciduous trees of the forest set the hills on fire with the hues of autumn. Mixed with the dusty green of conifers were deep reds, vibrant oranges, and tawny yellows. There were some in the community that had questioned Kaoru's decision to rebuild her home in the shadow of these trees. Why would anyone want to live in a place with so many reminders of personal tragedy?

Immediately following her parents' deaths, Kaoru had, in fact, wanted to take her brother and run so that the red-haired swordsmancould not find them. She was even presented with the perfect opportunity when the owner of an adjoining farm offered to buy the land from her. Karou had been prepared to accept his proposal, but when the time came to sign the deed over, she found she could not do it. She would not let the past dictate the present. Despite everything that had happened, it was her home. This was where her heart resided and she would stay for as long as she was able.

In the end, she had negotiated not the sale of the farm, but the renting of its fields, knowing that she and Yahiko would never be able to manage all of the acreage on their own. It was an arrangement that both parties found beneficial. Their neighbor was able to increase his production while Kaoru and her brother could benefit from a modest, but steady income. Additionally, they were allowed to keep a portion of the grain in exchange for Yahiko's labor in the fields during the harvest.

Kaoru's brow wrinkled with a small frown as she realized she had not yet heard Yahiko stirring. 'He'll be late again,' she thought grumpily. Turning, Kaoru reentered the house and called loudly for her brother. When she didn't get a response, she walked into his room and stifled a giggle at the sight that greeted her.

Yahiko was sound asleep in his bed, positioned in a most undignified manner. Dark hair stuck out in every direction. The right side of his face plastered against the middle of the mattress, mouth hanging open, his left arm dangled off the edge of the bed. Kaoru was fairly sure that if there had been enough light in the semi-dark room she probably would have found drool on the sheets. At some point in the night, he had tucked his legs up underneath him, probably trying to stay warm, but the end result left his backside sticking up in the air.

'A perfect target," Kaoru thought with a grin.

Rather than whack her brother to wake him up as was her habit, Kaoru opted for a different tactic this morning. Walking over to the curtains that kept the morning light at bay, she yanked them back, sending a stream of blinding sun straight into the unsuspecting boy's face. Startled awake by the sudden intrusion on his dreams, Yahiko tumbled out of the bed in a tangle of gangly limbs and blankets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yahiko cried in indignation.

"Get up, lazy!" she commanded. "You're late!"

Kaoru turned on her heel and stalked out of the room so her brother could get dressed.

Yahiko came into the kitchen a few minutes later and plopped himself down at the table. When Kaoru placed a bowl of porridge in front of him, she heard him mutter something about "stupid, ugly sisters" and "gruel for breakfast."

Choosing for now to ignore the comments, she filed the image of her sleeping brother away in her mind for later. The gracefulness, or lack thereof, of the adolescent male provided excellent ammunition for a moment when Kaoru needed to exact revenge.

* * *

Shortly after midday, Kaoru found herself saddling her father's black stallion. He was a magnificent animal – thick, muscular, and colored a deep, endless black with a pure white star emblazoned on his forehead. This animal had been a source of great pride for Kaoru's father, and she had wept tears of joy when she discovered he had somehow miraculously survived the destruction of the farm**. **She could only assume he had been left out to graze and had not been in the barn when it had burned to the ground. Whatever the reason, Kaoru was thankful for this tangible reminder of her father.

Swinging herself up into the saddle, Kaoru started down the road toward the village. She realized that in the rush of the morning, she had neglected to tell her brother that she wanted to go into town to visit her friend, Tae.

'_Oh well_,' she thought to herself. '_I should be back before the brat knows I'm gone._'

Kaoru slowed her mount to a stop as they approached the main road that would take them to village. Reaching down, she patted the neck of her mount. "I feel like flying today, Raiden," she said. "What about you?" The stallion bobbed his head and voiced his enthusiasm for the idea. Gripping the reins tightly in her hand, she leaned low in the saddle, bringing her face as close to the horse's ear as she could. Kaoru gave the slightest of taps to the horse's flanks as she whispered only one word.

"Go…"

Raiden needed no other encouragement, rearing back on his hind legs before racing forward like lightning. Horse and mistress shot across the land, Raiden's hooves thundering across the packed earth of the road. Kaoru could feel the muscles of the stallion ripple with strength as they flexed rhythmically under the grip of her thighs. There was nothing like unleashing the power of this animal.

Kaoru laughed with delight at the feel of the wind on her face. At some point in the flight, Kaoru's hair had come loose from its binding, its inky blackness flowing freely. Her dark cloak billowed out behind her like a storm cloud.

Unfortunately, the pair's journey was short-lived. Kaoru sighed in disappointment when the first houses appeared on the horizon. The trip into town was never long even when one walked leisurely and enjoyed the scenery. Sprinting at top speed on a horse like Raiden, well, it was over in the blink of an eye. With some difficulty, she managed to rein in her mount and slow him to an agitatedtrot. It was clear the horse wanted to continue at the faster pace.

Kaoru reached out to rub Raiden's neck soothingly. "I wish we could keep going, too," she told him. "That was wonderful, but not nearly long enough. I'm sorry for teasing you, but that is all we have time for today. One day soon, my friend, I will find time to take you out for the run you deserve."

Kaoru dismounted from the horse and guided him through the streets toward the center of town. The pair stopped in front of a bustling tavern and inn. Kaoru tied Raiden to the porch railing and pumped water into the waiting trough. She made a desperate attempt to straighten her disheveled hair before stepping through the front door in search of her friend, Tae.

A few years older than Kaoru, Tae had been one of the first to befriend Kaoru after the younger girl's parents had died. Tae's family owned the village's only inn and when Kaoru and Yahiko had suddenly found themselves without a home, Tae's mother allowed the siblings to live in two of the rooms in exchange for help in the tavern.

Living and working side by side, Tae and Kaoru quickly became friends. Tae had been there when Kaoru would wake screaming from her nightmares, had lain awake with her when sleep had refused to come. Now Kaoru considered the older girl not only a friend, but the sister she'd never had. How she could have lived this long without knowing the blessing of this kind of female companionship, Kaoru did not know.

Kaoru entered the homey tavern and was temporarily blinded by the dimmer light inside. Allowing a moment for her eyes to adjust, she scanned the room in search of her friend. When she didn't immediately see Tae, Kaoru approached one of the girls waiting on tables.

"Hi, Suki. Do you know where Tae is?"

"Oh hi, Kaoru," Suki said. "Tae's in the storage room. She'll be glad you're here. Her mother's had her trapped in there since early this morning doing inventory."

"Ooooo…sounds like fun," Kaoru said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think it's time for a rescue mission." Winking conspiratorially at the other girl, Kaoru waved her thanks and hurried toward the back of the tavern.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to find Tae in the large pantry off of the kitchen. The older girl looked entirely frazzled and in desperate need of fresh air. Sitting on a large crate, Tae's pretty face was drawn with lines of weariness as she sat hunched over a ledger. Wisps of brown hair escaped the scarf she had tied around it to keep it out of the way.

Kaoru stepped through the doorway of the storage room, clearing her throat quietly in an attempt not to startle her friend who looked deep in thought. Tae's head shot up in surprise at the noise. A smile was quick to her lips as she realized who had come in.

"You look like you could use a break. How long have you been in here?" Kaoru asked.

Tae stood and stretched her arms high over her head and Kaoru heard the aching crack of her spine. "Since just after breakfast. I miss having you here to help. It made the job so much more enjoyable."

"We did manage to make the tedium more entertaining, didn't we?" Kaoru grinned.

"So what brings you here?" asked Tae.

"Oh, I just thought I would stop in and say hello to my friend who I feel like I haven't seen in ages. I also wanted to go to the market and thought you would like to join me. But since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much here, I guess I'll _have_ to endure shopping on my own." Heaving a dramatic sigh of disappointment, Kaoru turned to go.

Tae reached out and grabbed Kaoru's arm in a vice-like grip. "Don't you dare go without me! Give me five minutes to get cleaned up and tell Mother I'm taking a break."

* * *

Arm in arm, Kaoru and Tae walked leisurely through the village market admiring the trinkets that were being sold by the village craftsman. As the pair strolled through the square, Tae caught Kaoru up on the latest gossip in town. With a community this small, few secrets were kept. Unfortunately, most of the new gossip this day had to do with which boy had asked which girl to the harvest festival, a topic that did not hold Kaoru's interest too well. With no special love interest of her own, she found the subject of other people's love lives somewhat depressing.

Stopping at a stall to admire fabric, Tae continued to chatter away happily about her escort to the festival, Tsunan. Tae had pined away for the handsome artist for years and now Tsunan had finally asked her to the festival. She was ecstatic. Kaoru was only half listened to her friend's ramblings as she fingered a length of deep blue cloth, fascinated by the windfall of silvery leaves woven into it. With each shift of the cloth, the leaves seemed to dance across its surface. Dimly, Kaoru wondered what it would be like to have a dress made from fabric as lovely as this.

Kaoru glanced down at her stained, brown work dress with a frown. Before her parents had died, she had owned a few pretty dresses which she would wear on special occasions. Now such things were impractical. All she had were work clothes, made of tough, course fabric that could withstand the abuse she subjected her clothing to daily as she worked on the farm. Her dresses were certainly not flattering by any means. It was no wonder Yahiko always called her ugly. What would it be like to feel pretty and feminine?

"Kaoru, are you listening?" The slightly annoyed tone of Tae's voice pulled Kaoru from her musings.

"Huh? Oh…sorry, Tae," Kaoru said distractedly, shaking her head to refocus her thoughts. "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were coming to the festival this year."

"I haven't decided yet. I guess it depends on whether our mare foals before then. Besides, I don't have anything to wear and I would feel awkward going alone."

"You won't be alone. I'm sure you can get Sano to ask you," Tae said slyly, winking at her friend. Kaoru rolled her eyes in exasperation, ignoring Tae's insinuation that SanosukeSagara and Kaoru made a great couple.

'_The girl really won't let that go_,' Kaoru thought to herself.

Undeterred by Kaoru's silence, Tae forged ahead. "Why don't you buy that blue fabric? It matches your eyes perfectly. The festival is still a few days away and we still have time to make the dress if I help you. And if you don't go with Sano, you can come with Tsunan and me. What do you think?" Tae grasped Kaoru's hand, excitement gleaming in her large, brown eyes. She longed for her friend to come to the celebration. Kaoru had yet to attend any of the village's festivals and fairs during the past year. Tae knew that she struggled with the idea that many people in the community now accepted her. There were still some who whispered about the _Moriko_, who were not so easily swayed from their beliefs.

"I don't know, Tae. I couldn't intrude on your special night with Tsunan," Kaoru argued.

"Nonsense. If you're with us, my mother won't have any excuse for telling me I can't go with him. Please say you'll come."

"But the fabric is so expensive." Kaoru ran her fingers lightly over the cloth again. "It is beautiful, though," she murmured.

Tae, sensing her friend's resolve faltering, went in for the kill. "Kaoru, you are one of the most selfless people I have ever known. When was the last time you did anything for yourself? You are _going_ to buy that fabric. We are _going_ to make the dress. And you _are_ coming to the festival." With each command, Tae drew closer to Kaoru until she was glaring down at the petite girl, the look in her eye daring Kaoru to argue.

"But, I-I…" Kaoru stammered, but before she could come up with another excuse, Tae turned to the old woman tending the stall, ordered and paid for the fabric before yanking Kaoru by the hand back toward the inn.

"Let's get to work on your new dress."

* * *

Several hours later, Kaoru emerged from Tae's home, her arms full of brown paper parcels containing the fabric and trimmings for the blue dress. Tae had even managed to convince Kaoru to purchase a silver hair ornament to complete the outfit.

The girls had spent the afternoon designing Kaoru's new dress and cutting the fabric. All Kaoru had to do was stitch the pieces together. Kaoru's problem now was she had no idea how she was going to get everything home. Her trip to the market was supposed to be merely an excuse to spend time with Tae. Since she hadn't really anticipated making any purchases, she did not think to put any saddle bags on Raiden.

Kaoru knew she had no choice but to walk home, juggling her parcels and leading the horse by the reins. With some difficulty, Kaoru freed Raiden from the porch rail and began to lead him through town toward home. She hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when the first package slipped from her arms. Kaoru stooped to pick it up and as she did, a second parcel fell. Huffing in frustration, she rearranged the bundles until they felt secure under her arm.

Kaoru made it another twenty feet down the road before another one slipped out of the middle. Looking up, she frowned at the late afternoon sky. It would be growing dark soon. "At this rate, I will never make it home," she growled in aggravation as she bent to retrieve the packet. "Stupid Tae, making me buy all of this." Kaoru did have to grudgingly admit she was touched by what her friend had done. Kaoru loved the fabric, but would never have willingly spent the money on it.

Straightening up, Kaoru looked from her overfilled arms to her horse and wondered what she was going to do. She needed to get home. Yahiko would worry when he found she wasn't there and she needed to get the evening meal prepared. As mediocre as her cooking was, she knew her brother would be very hungry after working all day in the fields and would eat just about anything she put in front of him, no matter what it tasted like.

"What are we going to do, Raiden?" she questioned the stallion. He only stared back at her with those unblinking black eyes. Suddenly, Kaoru heard a deep chuckle come from behind her. She felt her face grow red with anger. Kaoru knew of only one person who would have the audacity to laugh at her current predicament and think they could get away with it.

She turned slowly on her heel toward the person who dared to mock her. She spied him leaning casually up against a tree chewing on a long piece of dried grass. "What's up, Missy?"

"Sano," Kaoru hissed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he smirked.

"Get over here and help me, you jerk."

"Why should I when watching you is so much more fun?" Sano was enjoying way too much amusement at her expense.

"Because," Kaoru stated hotly, "you are _supposed_ be my friend. At least, that is what you claim."

"And what do I get in return for helping you?" Sano asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, always the freeloader aren't you, Sano? Well how about the pleasure of my company, my undying gratitude, and…" Kaoru batted her eyelashes, "if you're lucky, some dinner?"

"Hmmmm…I don't know, Kaoru. I've tasted your cooking. Can't you come up with something better?" he teased.

Kaoru smacked his arm in reprimand. "I haven't killed you with it yet, have I?"

Wincing slightly and rubbing his arm, Sano reached out to take two of Kaoru's parcels and grabbed the horse's reins. "C'mon," he said, sighing in defeat. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Sano and Kaoru traveled the familiar path toward her farm in silence. As they did, Sano looked down at the girl walking next to him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, hugging close the brown paper package she still carried. Her head was bowed low, causing her loose hair to fall over her shoulder in a curtain of dark silk, obscuring her face.

She was unusually quiet and though this was not the first time he had seen her this way, it never ceased to trouble him. He laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder, pulling from her from her thoughts. Startled, Kaoru turned to find Sano staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I dreamt about them again last night, Sano, about the whole thing. I keep feeling like I'm supposed to know something, to have some sort of understanding about why that night happened. But no matter how hard I try, I just _can't_ figure it out." Kaoru signed in frustration, voicing thoughts that had plagued her since she had awoken that morning, thoughts she had been trying desperately to ignore.

"How could there be meaning in it? Raids have happened before, even in our little town. I don't need to remind you that you weren't the only ones who had their home burned."

"That may be true, Sano, but Momma and Papa were the only people _killed_ that night. Why is that? The other villagers said the bandits never even drew their swords as they rode through town. Why? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Missy, I know…" Sano began gently.

Whatever comfort he was about offer was cut off by Kaoru's suddenly bitter words.

"I should have stayed to protect them! Instead I ran, like a coward!" Her words were riddled with guilt and shame. Tears of anger pricked at her eyes.

"Protect them? You would have ended up like them!" Sano sighed in exasperation.

'_How many times do we have to go through this__?_'he wondered to himself as he ran his hand through spiky, brown hair. This conversation was just one of many similar ones the two friends had shared over the past year.

"The thing is, Sano, I don't think I would have," Kaoru said. "You weren't there. You don't know all that happened." Kaoru stopped short, realizing what she had let slip. As far as Sano knew, Kaoru had hidden in the forest and watched her parents die. He knew nothing of the mysterious swordsman or his promise to return for her.

"What do you mean I don't know _all_ that happened? What haven't you told me, Missy?" Sano's tone revealed his surprise and more than a little ire as he stared down at her.

Kaoru couldn't meet his eyes. Finding a stone in the road suddenly intriguing, she poked at it with the toe of her boot as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Should she tell him _everything_? The only person who knew the whole truth was her brother.

Kaoru hated keeping secrets from Sano. He'd been her only friend for so long, the only one who hadn't held unfounded prejudices against her, but all these months, something inside Kaoru warned her not to tell him about the flamed-haired man. Kaoru knew what made her hesitate to tell Sano the real story, even after all that they had been through. It was her fear of his reaction to the truth.

Sano had always been extremely protective of Kaoru, even when they were children and he first defended her from the bullies that had her cowering in a corner like a frightened mouse. Kaoru had been six, Sano nine. A group of children had followed the little girl as she walked home from school, calling her names just because she looked different. When she'd tried to run away, they chased her into a dead-end alley and continued their taunts, enhancing the jeers by throwing rocks at her. Sano, having witnessed the bullies' pursuit of little girl, confronted them and left more than one of the boys bloody and maimed.

From that day forth, Sano had appointed himself Kaoru's protector and the two became the best of friends. Even now as an adult, despite all of his best intentions, Sano tended to solve problems with his fists and that was precisely what troubled Kaoru. She feared that if Sano knew the whole truth and ever came face-to-face with the swordsman, he would get seriously hurt, probably even killed. She couldn't bear to see that happen, but she knew she shouldn't lie to him, either.

"Well, Kaoru?" She was startled out of her inner debate by Sano's rare use of her given name. Looking up into his steady gaze, Kaoru realized she had not put enough faith in him.

"I'm sorry, Sano," she said, sighing heavily. "I haven't been totally honest with you."

Turning toward home, Kaoru slowly began to tell him the true story of what happened the night she lost her parents and the strange events that lead up to their deaths.

* * *

To say that Sano was upset when he finally knew the truth would have been an understatement. First, he'd yelled at Kaoru and then Yahiko for lying to him. Then he threatened to kill the red-haired man as he cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fists with the need to hit something. It was all Kaoru could do to keep him from destroying the furniture in the common area of the house. She'd finally managed to get him to go outside and take his aggressions out on a pile of firewood that needed to be chopped. As she prepared the evening meal, she could hear him yelling curses that, were she not used to hearing them spew from his mouth, would have made her blush.

When Sano finally come back inside the house, he was breathing heavily from his exertions, but seemed to have more control over his temper. The three ate in silence, the mood heavy with unspoken thoughts. For once, Yahiko didn't even complain about the food.

Now, Kaoru sat alone in main room of the house in a rocking chair before the nearly dead fire. Unable to fall asleep, she had started piecing together her new dress which now lay abandoned in her lap, her thoughts drifting over the events that had taken place earlier. Sano's reaction had been exactly what she had expected… violent, emotional, and irrational.

The conversation following shortly after dinner flitted through Kaoru's thoughts.

"_So, you two, what are we going to do about this?" Sano inquired as they finished their supper. "You can't stay here, Missy. If you are being threatened, you need to leave."_

"_What are you_ talking _about, Sano?" Kaoru asked incredulously. "Yahiko and I have lived here nearly a year and nothing has happened. I'm beginning to think he's not coming back. If he really wanted me, don't you think he would have shown up before now?"_

_Sano saw the logic in Kaoru's simple reasoning, but there were things that still bothered him. "Maybe…but the whole thing just doesn't sit right with me. Why would he kill your__parents, and then try to make you go with him only to leave you behind?"_

"_Sano, you're not asking anything that I haven't wrestled with myself over and over again since that day. I don't have an answer," Kaoru sighed quietly. "The man said it was all because I was 'different,' but didn't say how. All of my life I've been told that, and ignored what people said. It wasn't until those two days last year that I actually felt it."_

_Sano turned toward Yahiko. "Hey, kid, you're awfully quiet. What do you make of all of this?" _

_Yahiko shot a glare in Sano's direction. He hated being called "kid" but knew this was not the time to pick a fight with his friend. "I think Kaoru's right. He's probably not coming. I'll tell you this, though," Yahiko said, turning to his sister. "If that man does show up here again, I'll kill him if he tries to lay a hand on you."_

_Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, but secretly smiled in her heart at the rare show of affection from her brother. "Look, it's getting late. Sano, why don't you stay in the barn loft tonight instead of walking all the way back to the village?"_

"_All right. We'll talk about this more in the morning, Missy."_

"_No, Sano, we won't," Kaoru said forcefully. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. I made up my mind a long time ago to not run from this. I will take each day as it comes. If that red-haired swordsman shows up here again, I will deal with it. Until then, I want you drop it."_

"_I'm very sorry, Missy, if all of this is new to me. I haven't had a __year__ to get used to the idea that someone might be coming here to kidnap you!" Sano bit out scathingly as he stormed from the room._

_Kaoru's eyes welled with tears at anger directed toward her, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself._

It had been an emotionally exhausting evening trying to convince Sano that there was nothing he could do about the situation because she wasn't even sure what the situation _was_. There was a part of Kaoru that wished she hadn't said anything to him, even though her conscience told her it was wrong to lie to her friend. She may have gotten him to drop the subject tonight, but she knew he was not going to let it go.

Staring absently into the embers of the dying fire, Kaoru's eyelids began to droop as she felt the need for slumber pulling at her, muddying her thoughts. 'I really should go crawl into bed now,' she thought to herself fleetingly just before sleep overtook her and she was plunged once again into a world of mist.

* * *

"_Kaoru..."_

_She heard her name echoing through the fog, spoken by an achingly familiar voice. Slowly, she took in her surroundings, realizing that for the first time she could identify her location through the haze of her dream. She stood in the middle of her yard, between the main house and the barn. The farm was not burning as it usually did in her nightmares, but was the home that she had rebuilt. _

"_Kaoru…"_

"_What do you want with me?" Kaoru yelled into the void. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Kaoru…"_

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, gentle but strong. Turning slowly, she came face to face with the violet-gold eyes of the phantom who haunted her dreams. Trapped in his gaze, she voiced the question she'd longed to ask._

"_Who are you?"_

"Kaoru…!"

"_Wake up, little one," the man said gently, reaching up to graze her cheek with calloused fingers. "You are needed." Slowly, he turned to go._

"_Wait, please…" Kaoru said in pleading desperation. Stretching out her hand, she grasped the back of his cloak. Pausing, he looked back over his shoulder. A knowing smirk appeared on his lips._

"C'mon, Kaoru, wake up!" Kaoru felt hands shaking her.

_Kaoru watched the ebony mantle slip from her fingers as he walked away._

"Come. ON!"

Kaoru was slowly pulled back toward the surface of consciousness by the intruding voice and forceful hands. Just before she awoke, Kaoru heard the ghost whisper.

"_Soon…"_

Sapphire eyes fluttered open drowsily. Her dream, however brief, had been so very different from all of the others. She didn't know how or why, but Kaoru instinctively knew that the man in her dreams was not simply a manifestation of her mind this time. He had somehow _been _there with her.

"C'mon, Missy, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon… wake up!" The voice, belonging to Sano, sounded slightly panicked.

"What is it, Rooster Head?" Kaoru asked her lids still heavy with sleep, voice scratchy and laced with irritation.

"Your mare has gone into labor."

Kaoru was instantly awake. She bolted to her feet, throwing her sewing to the floor and ran out the door toward the barn with a lantern. Over her shoulder, she yelled to Sano to bring her buckets of fresh water and a bar of soap. Entering the barn, she ran to the stall where the mare lay on her side in the straw.

"Hey, girl. How are you doing?" Kaoru spoke calmly to the horse as she entered the stall.

Kneeling down, she ran her hands over the animal's heaving side trying to assess the situation. As far as Kaoru could tell at this point, things were progressing normally.

She sent up a silent prayer for an easy delivery. This was the mare's first foal and it seemed she had decided to deliver it a few weeks ahead of schedule. The mare groaned as her muscles tightened with the force of another contraction. The milking cow shuffled nervously in her stall at the sounds of the horse's distress.

"Shhhh…you're all right, Mai. It will be over soon."

Kaoru moved slowly around to the back of the animal, mindful to keep her hand in constant contact with Mai's flesh so that she would know where Kaoru was. Gathering the coarsehair of the mare's tail, Kaoru quickly braided it and laid it out of the way. Mai lifted her head to regard her mistress with watery brown eyes. Slowly, the mare lowered her head back to the floor of the stall, flanks heaving with the pain of labor.

"How is she doing?" Sano asked quietly as he set down the soap and water. Kaoru looked up slightly startled, not having heard him enter the barn.

"She seems to be doing all right. Do you know how long she's been having contractions?"

"I'm not really sure. She was already in labor when her groaning woke me up. As soon as I realized what was happening, I ran to get you."

"I think she's fairly close to delivering. The contractions are coming close together and her water already broke. We'll just have to wait it out. It's best not to interfere unless there seems to be a problem." Kaoru walked out of the stall to grab a milking stool, setting it down in a corner so that she could closely observe the progress of the delivery.

As yet another contraction gripped poor Mai's abdomen, Kaoru saw the back hooves of the infant appear.

"Oh, Kami…" Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. "Sano, get my brother, now!"

Without a word, Sano dashed from the barn. The world seemed to slow as Kaoru watched the mare push a little more of the foal's legs from her womb. With each contraction, Mai strained, panting heavily with the effort.

'Breech…' The mere thought of it was enough to make Kaoru's heart to race with fear.

Though rare, breech births were dangerous for the survival of the infant and possibly the mother. Kaoru knew she was going to have to try and get the foal out herself; help was too far away. She hurried over to the bucket of clean water Sano had brought in and with trembling fingers, scrubbed her hands and arms. A moment later, Sano returned with a slightly dazed looking Yahiko.

"Finally! What the hell took you two so long?" Kaoru snapped.

"What's your problem, ugly?" Yahiko retorted. Being awoken in the middle of the night didn't exactly sit well with him.

Kaoru closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She slowly inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm her quickly fraying nerves. "The foal is breech, Yahiko," she said, quietly, the waver in her voice evidence of her mounting anxiety. Cobalt eyes opened to meet chocolate.

Yahiko paled and nodded in silent understanding. "What do we do?" he asked nervously.

"We're going to have to pull the foal out ourselves," Kaoru said grimly. Kaoru tried to organize her panicked thoughts and wracked her brain for something that could help them. She had little experience with horse births, much less complicated ones. Desperately, she tried to organize her scrambled thoughts.

"Sano, go grab a clean towel," she said in as calm a voice as she could muster.

Sano he dashed out the door and returned quickly with the requested item and turned slightly green as he caught sight of the partially born infant. Noticing the sickly pallor of her friend, Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Go sit down before you pass out, Sano. I can't deal with being nurse to you, too!" Kaoru bit out in irritably. "So much for being a big, tough man," she mumbled to herself.

At the sound of another agonizing groan from Mai, Kaoru turned her attention back to the distressed mare. Stroking the mare's hip, she murmured soothingly words of encouragement "You're doing fine, girl, just fine. We just need to help you out a little bit. Everything's going to be okay," she crooned. "Yahiko, please sit by Mai's head and try to keep her calm."

With unsteady hands, Kaoru wrapped the blanket around the foal's hocks and waited for the next contraction to come. Mai groaned as the muscles of her belly began tighten once again. "That's it, Mai…push!" Kaoru coaxed her. As the strength of the contraction grew Kaoru pulled the foal's legs down, hoping and praying they could get it out in time. With a great deal of effort, Kaoru was able to maneuver the hips free. They were past one major hurdle, but Kaoru's arms and shoulder's ached with the effort of pulling on the heavy baby.

"Yahiko, I need you to come help me pull. We have to free the shoulders and head quickly."

Yahiko quickly moved to join his sister. Yahiko grabbed the foal's hind legs and pulled with Kaoru as the next contraction washed over the mare. The progress was agonizingly slow. With each passing minute, Kaoru knew the chances of the foal's survival were waning.

Finally, about an hour after the hind hooves first appeared, the infant was free from its mother's womb and lay unmoving against the straw. Kaoru worked quickly to remove the mucus from around the foal's nose and mouth hoping to open the airways for the newborn to breathe. Yahiko rubbed it down with fresh straw to clean it and encourage a heartbeat. The foal was beautiful mare, colored a deep auburn, darker than the chestnut of her mother, the white star of her sire emblazoned on her brow. Reaching out, Mai nuzzled the infant, her neighing sounding like a whimper when the foal did not stir.

Kaoru's breath caught in her chest and she felt tears burn behind her eyes. "This can't be happening…" she choked out, burying her face in her hands as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Kneeling in the straw next to her, Sano enfolded her in his strong arms. Kaoru clung to him like a lifeline, her tiny body wracked by sobs, eyes clenched shut against the scene in front of her.

"_Save her, Kaoru."_

"Wh-what did you say?" Kaoru sniffled and blinked in confusion at Sano.

"I said I was sorry."

"Did you say something else?"

Sano's mouth turned down slightly as he shook his head. "No."

A cool breeze ghosted over her cheek, ruffling loose strands of blue-black hair into her face. Kaoru heard the voice float past her ear again, words softly spoken in that strange yet familiar tongue. Instinctively, Kaoru closed her eyes and let the melody of it calm her spirit and she strained to understand the words whispered to her. Gradually, she heard words of her own tongue overlaying the unknown language.

"_She is not lost. You can bring her back." _It was soft, barely a whisper, but rich and sure.

Everything in the barn seemed to still and she felt an unexpected calmness seep through her troubled soul. Kaoru opened her eyes and focused on the still form of the newborn foal in front of her. Crawling slowly across the floor of the stall, Kaoru knelt in front of the foal's head. Reaching out, she gently stroked the velvet-soft muzzle with her right hand.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" Kaoru heard Yahiko's voice faintly echoing in her ears, but the sound was muddied, like she was listening to her brother from under water. She turned toward the sound of his voice and looked at him with unseeing eyes.

"Do not worry, Yahiko. Everything will be all right," Kaoru said in a flat, unnatural voice before turning her attentions back to the still animal on the floor before her.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko's voice sounded panicked, but she did not acknowledge him again. "Sano, her eyes…what's wrong with her?"

Kaoru could hear the muffled voices of Sano and Yahiko yelling around her, but she could not break free of the force that held her captive. Trailing slender fingers up the foal's head, Kaoru rested her hand on the patch of white between the foal's eyes. As she stared at the animal laying before her, Kaoru slowly began to see a faint glow surrounding it. The aura was weak, flickering…dying.

"No, little one, you will not die," Kaoru whispered, reaching out to lay her other hand against the foal's breast.

For the second time in her life, Kaoru felt an inexplicable power begin flow through her body. Closing her eyes, Kaoru felt the energy pool around her heart before it flowed out through her hands and into the tiny mare before her. Gentle warmth began where Kaoru's small hand lay on the foal's head and slowly spread until both the newborn and woman were enveloped by it. Slowly opening her eyes once again, Kaoru saw that both she and foal were bathed in sparkling, golden light.

"_Kaoru!_" Sano yelled in alarm. Once again, Kaoru ignored the attempt to capture her attention. Sano rushed toward her but was repulsed forcefully by the golden barrier

Leaning forward, Kaoru laid her left hand on the foal's side and breathed a single word into her ear:

_Live_…

With that one word, Kaoru felt the power pour out of her body and into foal. Beneath her fingertips, Kaoru began to feel the faint thrumming of the foal's pulse and the slow rise and fall of the animal's side as she took her first breaths. The golden glow faded as large ebony eyes opened and the foal lifted her head to look at Kaoru. Kaoru dropped her hands into her lap and, through a haze of overwhelming exhaustion, watched as the newborn attempted to stand on wobbly legs.

"Kaoru…what…how did you…?" Sano asked in a stunned whisper from behind her. Kaoru rose unsteadily to her feet and turned to face Sano and Yahiko.

"I… I…don't…" she began, but before she could say more, she stumbled forward, darkness consuming her.

Sano caught Kaoru just before she fell. Shifting her light frame in his arms so that she was cradled against his chest, Sano looked up at Yahiko. "What the _hell_ just happened?" he whispered.

"Like I know!" Yahiko said, voice quivering. "I've never seen her like that before."

Sano looked back down into Kaoru's pale face. He brushed a lock of her raven hair from her forehead. "What is happening to you?" he whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Thanks once again to my betas, Shrouded View and Possessed1.

* * *

**Dream Weaver  
****Chapter Three**

Near-silentfootsteps echoed quietly off stone walls as a darkly-dressed man sought his trusted advisor and friend. Clothed entirely in black, an observer would think him a trick of the eye as he moved like a shifting shadow. Only the mass of flaming hair crowning his head seemed to indicate otherwise.

Weaving his way through a labyrinth of moss and ivy-covered halls, the man paid no heed to the images carved into the ancient stone. Long had the walls of this now half-ruined castle stood, witness to many a bloody war waged by those who sought control over these lands. The carvings etched into the face of the timeless stone told the stories of battles long-forgotten, stories of arrogance, greed and the insatiable thirst for power. The man knew these scenes well…intimately so.

Pausing before a pair of intricately carved oak doors, the red head collected his thoughts before proceeding. Releasing a heavy sigh, he steppedforward.

The doors opened for him of their own volition, admitting the red headinto what appeared to be a council room. A massive oak table flanked by high-backed chairs dominated the center of the room. More chairs lined the walls behind the table. At the table's head stood an ornately carved chair, much larger and grander than the rest. Though the room could easily seat thirty or forty people, it was now empty save for one other.

Next to a glassless window a dark-haired man stood in a pool of brilliant sunlight, his back to the door. Turning slightly, the man looked over his shoulder and regarded the newcomer through narrowed ice-blue eyes.

"Aoshi…"

"You don't look well, Himura," said the blue-eyed man, cocking a single eye brow taking in the fine lines around the other's eyes and mouth.

The red head merely glared at the other man. His plan was not going as smoothly as he expected and he was annoyed by it. "The girl has…"

"…cast another spell, I know," finished Aoshi. "There are few that don't, I think."

"It's caused…complications. She's in the garandou…"

Aoshi's dark brows drew together in concern at this news. "For how long?"

"Since she cast the spell. I've had difficulty pinpointing her."

"Then let's hope others are having the same difficulties."

"Dammit!" the one called Himura swore. "I never should have left her there!"

Aoshi watched the agitated warrior pace in frustration. "Why did you?"

Himura paused, brows furrowed. He'd never explained to his advisors, his pride getting the better of him. "I underestimated her," he finally admitted. "Her will forced it before I could stop her."

Aoshi inclined his head in acknowledgement of the explanation, but said nothing.

"Have the gate ready for Samhain, Aoshi. Like you, I have no doubt _they_ now know where Kaoru is as well. We won't have another chance after this."

The solemn man nodded in understanding as Himura turned on his heel and strode from the room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kaoru was lost in fathomless darkness…lightless, soundless…heavy. Though she could feel her feet were on something solid, she didn't dare move from where she stood for fear she might plummet off the edge of some unseen precipice. She stood in the cold void for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for something, anything that would break through the blackness.

As she waited for the mysterious unknown, she passed the time by trying to remember what brought her to this place. The last thing she remembered clearly was the sight of the foal lying lifeless in the straw. The rest was a blur of fuzzy images and a strange feeling of detachment from her body. Warmth had surrounded her like a familiar embrace, building around her heart until it inexplicably flowed out of her and she passed into the darkness in which she now found herself.

She must have gone over the scenario a good two dozen times, but couldn't come up with anything new. So now she attempted to clear her thoughts completely. It wouldn't be an easy feat; her mind was always going a million miles a minute. So she closed her eyes and inhaled as deeply as she was able. Slowly, she began to release her breath, envisioning all her jumbled thoughts flowing out with the air.

As her mind cleared, Kaoru suddenly became aware of another presence. The hair on the back of her neck bristled; she had the distinctfeeling someone was watching her.

"_Hello_?" she yelled at the darkness. "Is someone there?"

Her questions were met with silence.

"Let me out!" She screamed out the demand turning in place searching for any hint of an escape, but for all the noise the attempted to make, her voice seemed to fall flat at her feet like a lead weight.

Groping for the ground, Kaoru knelt and hung her head, feeling hot tears leak from her eyes.

"Please let me out…" she whispered.

* * *

Kaoru's body jerked slightly as Yahiko placed another cold cloth his sister's forehead in an attempt to cool the fever that seemed to burn both her body and mind. Eyes gritty with fatigue, the boy watched as her body stilled once more. The deep lines of stress and worry etched onto Yahiko's features looked out of place on one so young.

But worried he was…terrified, actually. He might pick fights with her, call her "ugly" and ridicule her for her skills in the kitchen, but Kaoru was his sister, the only family he had left. For three days she had been like this, since she…she had…

Yahiko shook his head as he wrung out the now-warm cloth and dipped itback into the bucket of cool well water, trying to shake the disturbing images of what happened in the barn…white eyes…Kaoru's glowing form…life where there should have been none. After the incident, Kaoru had collapsed into Sano's arms, unconscious and burning with fever. She had not awoken since.

Yahiko had never felt so helpless. Nothing he did seemed to help, and yet Yahiko continued to sit by Kaoru's side and pray for a miracle while he attempted to nurse her. He didn't dare summon the doctor or anyone other than Sano for fear that they might discover the unnatural cause of Kaoru's fever.

Kaoru seemed to flit in and out of consciousness, occasionally muttering something incoherent. There were times when her eyes would fly open, but they were vacant, glassy, and Yahiko could swear there was terror hidden in their depths, as though she were seeing something he could not. In these moments, Yahiko would talk to her, try to bring her back to reality, but his attempts were in vain. Inevitably, eyes would close again a few minutes later as she sunk back into a semi-comatose state.

Now his sister lay pale as death in her bed; only Kaoru's cheeks showed any color, bright with the flush of her fever. She lay nearly motionless, her breath shallow, but Yahiko could see the rapid movement of her eyes beneath the near translucent skin covering them and he knew she still dreamed. Of what, he couldn't know, but he suspected it involved that red head. Somehow, everything seemed to come back to him.

"Damn him!" Yahiko cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Kaoru?" The name echoed through the girl's consciousness.

Kaoru's head jerked up at the familiar voice, brows drawing together in irritation. She should have known _he_ had something to do with this. She looked around the blackness for the source of the sound, searching for the familiar red hair. If he was here, maybe she could finally get some answers.

She heard him call her name again, but she didn't respond, suddenly unsure if she was ready to confront him, especially if she couldn't see him.

"I know you're here, little one," the voice said with a gentle strength. "Help me find you."

In the darkness to her left, Kaoru could see a faint amber glow, like that of a lantern, and the dim outline of the man to whom the voice belonged. He seemed to be a good ways off, though it was difficult to judge distance in the darkness.

Kaoru felt a familiar fear creep its way around her heart and give a small squeeze. Was this man friend or foe? His actions the night her parents died had confused her then and did still. He'd butchered her parents, but seemed unwilling to harm her.

Kaoru rose to her feet, preparing herself for whatever would happen next. She rooted herself to the spot by a sheer force of will. She watched as he approached slowly, until he was close enough that she could see the red of his hair, his eyes emitting a surreal amber glow.

"Kaoru," he said quietly, the yellow of his eyes fading to a calmer purple as they took in her appearance. "Are you all right?"

"W-what?" Kaoru brows furrowed, confusion replacing fear. She didn't know what she'd expected him to say, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Are you all right?" the red head repeated, his tone patient, but concerned.

Kaoru wasn't sure how to answer his question, simple though it was. Physically, she was fine; mentally she wasn't sure. She'd been stuck in a land of sensory deprivation for an indeterminate amount of time and the first person she saw was her parents' killer.

"That depends," she finally answered, her tone guarded. "Where are we?"

"The _garandou_," he replied as though that would explain everything. In the dim light, he must have seen the perplexed look on her face. "The void between waking and dreaming."

When Kaoru continued to frown in confusion, the red head reached out a hand to her. "Come. I will guide you out."

Kaoru stepped back, eyeing him warily. "Why should I trust you?"

"Do you have a choice?" he asked, arching a brow. "Has anyone else offered you a way out?"

"Well…no…but…" Kaoru faltered for a moment.

"Anyone else who might find you in here would be far less trustworthy than me," he added.

"Just who are you?" Kaoru asked, eyes narrowing.

"Right now, your way out."

"That's not an answer!" Kaoru said stubbornly. "What do you want with me?"

"I promise I will answer all of your questions, Kaoru, but not here, not now," he answered, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"At least tell me your name?" Kaoru pressed, standing her ground.

"We don't have time for this," he growled. Grabbing Kaoru's wrist, he pulled her forcibly to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Crying out in surprise, Kaoru attempted to push away, but strong arms held her firmly in place. Kaoru's movements stilled as she felt her captor's breath ghost over the shell her ear.

"My name is Kenshin Himura."

An involuntary shiver raced down Kaoru's spine at the name. A brilliant light exploded around them and then he was gone. Kaoru slowly became aware her mattress's softness pressed against her back and a familiar voice laced with worry whispering her name.

* * *

A small moan escaped Kaoru's lips bringing Yahiko out of his thoughts and drawing his attention to her face. A dim feeling of hope began to bloom in Yahiko, rising in his throat to constrict his breathing as he watched Kaoru's eyelids flutter. She moaned and her brows furrowed as though she were struggling against whatever force was holding her.

"C'mon, Kaoru," Yahiko murmured as he put the wet rag back on her forehead. Kaoru's face winced in discomfort at the feel of the cold cloth and Yahiko allowed his hope to glow a little brighter. For the first time in the past three days, it really seemed like she was waking up.

"Yahiko…"

It was one word, croaked out more than spoken, the voice cracking around a parched throat. Kaoru slowly blinked, looking around in confusion until her eyes slowly moved to focus on her brother. Yahiko removed the cloth again and felt her forehead. Although still quite warm, her skin no longer scalded his fingers with its heat.

"Welcome back, Sis," Yahiko said with a small smile, breathing a small sigh of relief.

* * *

In the days following the fever, Kaoru slowly regained her strength, though she was plagued by the memories of her experience and the man called Kenshin.

Her feelings about the man were more confused than ever. She was disturbed by how her thoughts drifted toward Kenshin, dwelling not on the atrocities he had committed, but rather on various aspects of his appearance. She was fascinated by him, by the odd coloring of his hair, by the elegantly sculpted features of his face, by the innate power radiating from his presence. The more her thoughts dwelled on Kenshin, the more she found that her heart could not hate him the way her mind told her to; fear him, yes, but not hate him. She was unsure if she could ever fully forgive him for past actions, but a small part of her felt indebted to him for rescuing her from her shadowy prison.

On this day, however, in this moment, Kaoru's thoughts were preoccupied with the events that had plunged her into that dark world. It had been a week now since the birth of the foal and in the chill of a late-autumn afternoon, Kaoru stood wrapped in a thick shawl watching the newborn follow her mother around the small corral.

She had little memory of what happened that night, only vague, unfocused images and a lingering awareness that something unconscious and instinctual had controlled her actions. Yahiko and Sano filled in many of the holes and though Kaoru found it all completely unbelievable, there was no denying the existence of the animal she now observed. She was not willing to accept what her brother and friend had concluded…magic. The admission that she had magic came with many implications Kaoru just didn't want to face. Kaoru knew her denial was cowardly, but she stubbornly clung to it. It was that denial that spawned more than a few verbal sparring sessions with Yahiko.

Without conscious thought, Kaoru turned away from the corral and sought out the two people she had always relied on for comfort and wisdom. Passing by her meager flower garden, Kaoru plucked a few late season blooms and wandered toward the graves located beyond the barn. Stepping under a maple now turned scarlet by the cold weather, Kaoru swept spent flowers from the tops of the markers and replaced them with fresh ones.

Over the past year, Kaoru had visited this place often. Sometimes she would sit in quiet contemplation. Other times, it was just to share the boring happenings of day-to-day life. Today, however, she came seeking solace for her troubled soul. Heedless of the mud from the previous day's rain, she knelt before the stones. As she stared at the headstones, Kaoru thought back to the stories from her childhood, those tales of faeries and elves and wondered if there was some measure of truth to them. Despite her inner turmoil, Kaoru found it difficult to dismiss the power she had felt flowing through her body not so many nights ago. It was the same power she had felt the night her parents died, when the man she now knew as Kenshin Himura had tried to take her.

_"There is so much you don't know, little one. So much I should have shared with you, but I thought I had more time. I am so sorry…"_

Kaoru's brow furrowed in thought. In light of recent events, her mother's final words to her took on new meaning. Her mother had kept a secret, a secret she'd taken to her grave. Both her parents had. But what was it? Were they _killed_ because of it? The idea startled Kaoru.

"What did you not tell me, Momma?"

Maybe tonight she would be able to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Yahiko would be gone at the harvest festival and Kaoru would finally have some time to herself to just _think_. For a few hours, at least, she would be free of her brother's pestering insistence and the perpetual arguing.

She looked forward to the respite, no matter how brief it would be.

xxx

"Yahiko! Hurry up! Yutaro's here!" Kaoru voice bellowed from the kitchen at the sound of knocking at the back door. Wiping her wet hands on a dish towel, Kaoru went to answer it, expecting to see her brother's best friend. Instead, she came face-to-face with slightly grumpy-looking Sano.

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, slightly startled. "Sorry, Sano, I thought you were Yutaro."

Kaoru turned her back on him and went back to the kitchen she was in the middle of cleaning. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be going to the festival tonight to scope out the _ladies_."

"Well, that _was_ the plan," Sano grumbled.

"_Was_? Don't tell me you're going to stand up poor Ayame and Suzume to hang out with me tonight. They'll be devastated!" Kaoru exclaimed with a laugh. The crush the doctor's granddaughters had on Sano was the stuff of village legend, even though they were only six and four. When Sano didn't respond, Kaoru turned back around to face her friend. The laughter died a quick death as she took in his appearance, eyes widening slowly in shock. "Why are dressed like that?" She asked warily, eyes narrowing.

He had traded his trademark white jacket and pants for a clean button down shirt and leaf green trousers. Kaoru was shocked. She didn't know he even _owned_ anything else. He even appeared to have taken a bath and made a failed attempt to control his spiky hair.

Kaoru backed up slowly, realizing what his intentions were. "Uh…n-n-no…Sano…," she stuttered.

"You're going to the party tonight," Sano declared. "No more moping!"

Kaoru's brows furrowed and her mouth opened to deliver a sharp retort, but before she could say anything, there was another knock on the door. She walked over to open it, revealing a smartly-dressed twelve-year-old.

"Hi Yutaro," Kaoru said, plastering a smile on her face, before calling over her shoulder. "YAHIKO!"

Her brother came bursting into the kitchen but stopped up short when he saw Sano standing there. He stood there wide-eyed, jaw gaping before bursting into laughter.

"Hahaha… nice duds, Rooster head!" he exclaimed.

Yahiko's laughter was cut short as Sano gave him a sound wallop on top of his head with a fist. "Shut up, kid!"

"Don't call me 'kid'!" Yahiko cried as he charged the taller man. Sano merely planted a palm on Yahiko's forehead and held him back at arms length while the younger boy attempted to pummel him.

"Sure thing, Shorty," Sano said with a smirk as Yahiko continued to swung his arms about in a fruitless attempt to punch him. "Shouldn't you be meeting Tsubame, lover boy?"

Yahiko's frenzied activity ceased and his ears turned pink at the mention of the girl's name. Straightening up and running his fingers through his wild hair, Yahiko turned on his heel and marched out the door without a backward glance, Yutaro close on his heels.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes," Sano said, snapping his fingers and turning back to Kaoru. "You were getting changed."

"Sano, I told you before, I'm not going."

"You know Tae will get suspicious if you don't."

"Figure out an excuse, Sano!" Kaoru snapped, lack of sleep making her temper shorter than usual these days.

"She's threatening to call in my tab if I don't get you there! She even made me dress up in these ridiculous clothes!" Sano's face looked slightly panicked. "Now go get changed and let's get to the damn party!"

"NO!" she yelled. All hopes of a peaceful evening seemed to be quickly slipping away.

"Fine then!" Sano shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But you know that Tae won't forgive you if you ruin her chance to go out with Tsunan tonight."

Kaoru growled through clenched teeth, her unwavering blue gaze locked with Sano's in a silent war, but he could see the guilt beginning to work its magic.

"Fine!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air in surrender before stomping off to quickly bathe and change.

Thirty minutes later, a freshly cleaned Kaoru emerged from her room clothed in her new dress. Although she had not intended to attend the festival tonight, she finished it as a way to keep her hands busy and calm her troubled thoughts.

The fabric Kaoru had purchased during her last visit with Tae now fell in soft, liquid folds that reached nearly to her ankles. The bodice, designed to fit snugly without being restricting, emphasized her soft curves. A wide sash of muted silver encircled her narrow waist, accenting the shimmering leaves woven through blue material, causing them to spark and move across its surface. Kaoru's hair, loosened from its customary ponytail, fell in inky waves around her shoulders, held back on one side by a delicate silver pin clasped behind her left ear.

Sano stood from where he sat by the hearth when he heard Kaoru enter the room. Eyes widened and he let out a soft whistle. "Wow, Missy, you're quite the looker in that dress. Who knew?"

The tactless comment earned Sano a sound whack on the back on his head. Reaching back to soothe the forming lump, he followed Kaoru out the door, mumbling his apologies.

* * *

Kaoru and Sano arrived to find the town's main square transformed for the annual harvest festival. Lanterns, glowing with the autumn hues of orange and yellow, were strung around the plaza. Vendors' stalls remained on three side of the open area. On two sides, stands had been converted into elaborately decorated game booths where those who felt lucky could play a game of chance. As Kaoru and Sano walked by, the attendants called out loudly, advertising their particular diversion in an attempt to draw the couple in.

One side of the square was dedicated to the food vendors where local bakers and chefs would bring their specialties to sell to the crowd, filling the air with the aroma of spiced meats, roasting nuts, and baked fruit. Along the fourth side of the square, a stage had been erected upon which local musicians were now setting up.

Dominating the center of the large open area was an enormous stack of logs, constructed into a four-sided brazier, which would be lit later when the night was in full swing.

A large crowd had already gathered for the night's festivities. The harvest was over; now was the time to celebrate. Kaoru had not been to one of these festivals since she was a small child. She had forgotten how thrilling it was, the air fairly charged with the enthusiasm of all who participated.

'_Maybe Sano's right_,' Kaoru thought. '_There's a first time for everything_.' This could be just what she needed, a nice diversion to temporarily forget her troubles.

Most of the young men and women had paired themselves off for the evening. All who came were dressed in colorful, festive garb reserved for such occasions. Kaoru looked around taking in the sights while trying to catch a glimpse of Tae in the throng, but was failing miserably due to her short stature.

"Sano, do you see Tae or Tsunan anywhere?" Kaoru asked her tall friend. Next to her, Sano's stomach grumbled loudly in reply and Kaoru suddenly found herself dragged in the direction of the food stalls.

"Ack... Sano!" Kaoru cried out in surprise.

"C'mon, Missy! I wanna get some beef skewers before they're gone!"

Before Kaoru realized what was happening, Sano had ordered food and she was somehow roped into with paying for it while he sauntered away, munching happily. "Thanks for the grub!" he called to her over his shoulder.

"Sano, get back here!" Kaoru thundered, red-faced and absolutely fuming as she ran to catch up with him. "Why is it I always get stuck with buying your food, you big freeloader?"

"Aww, c'mon Kaoru, you know I don't have any money!"

"Well, I'm not exactly swimming in it!" Kaoru retorted.

Sano, at least, had the good sense to look somewhat ashamed. "Do you want some?" he mumbled around a mouthful of beef, holding out one of the skewers.

"No, but I'll tell you this," Kaoru said, wagging a finger in his face to emphasize her point. "I'm sick of you assuming that I will just pay for everything. It's not fair!"

She sighed in resignation, her anger cooling after her outburst. "Let's just find Tae and Tsunan, okay?" Even though Sano hadguilted her into coming, she didn't want the night to be ruined before it even started.

They found Tae and Tsunan a few minutes later over by one of the game booths. The two men exchanged a friendly handshake, while Tae embraced Kaoru in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you came," she whispered in Karou's ear.

Tae grasped Kaoru's hands and stepped back as she inspected her friend's new look. "That dress looks amazing on you! Don't you think she looks great, Sano?"

"Sure," he said off-handedly, not even looking in Kaoru's direction. Instead, he pointed toward the center of the square. "Hey look! They're gonna start. Let's go watch." With that, Sano took off in the direction of the stage dragging Kaoru behind him.

Tae huffed as she watched them leave. "Those two could be great together. This is just going to be a little harder than I thought!" she grumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Tae?"

Tae turned to look at Tsunan. "No…er, sorry, Tsunan, it's nothing. Let's go catch up with those two." Boldly grabbing his hand, she followed after her friends.

The couple caught up with Sano and Kaoru who stood next to the raised platform waiting for the party to officially begin. The four young people stood quietly for a few minutes before Kaoru decided to break the silence.

"So I haven't been to one of these in a _really_ long time. What are we waiting for?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Tae.

"Not really," Kaoru said. "I think I was about six or seven the last time I came."

Sano exchanged a knowing smile with Tae before looking down at Kaoru. "Just watch."

Appearing in the corners of the square were four men Kaoru recognized as the sons of the village headman, each holding a lit torch in his right hand, awaiting some unknown signal. They were all dressed alike, clad in dark breeches and elaborately embroidered white tunics. Their pants only reached to mid-calf and Kaoru noticed their feet were devoid of any covering. She had a vague recollection that the absence of footwear symbolized something about a connection the earth. The fire that would soon be ignited was meant to bring light and warmth in the coming darkness of winter.

From the stage behind her, Kaoru heard a deep thrumming begin, slow and rhythmic. Turning, she saw set on the platform an enormous drum upon which the rhythm was being played. At the sound, the torch bearers began measured steps toward the center of the square in time with the beat. Kaoru watched as the men moved slowly to gather around the pile of wood they would soon set ablaze. As they began the circle the wood, the drum beat gradually increased its tempo, volume, and complexity. Other instruments steadily joined in until the night was filled with the sound of harmonious, contrapuntal melodies, the pulse of the music reverberating through the very core Kaoru's being.

As the tempo increased and the rhythms became ever more complex, so did the footsteps of the four torch bearers. Feet moved across the packed earth, weaving intricate patterns into the dust as the dancers circled and spun in perfect unison. At a loud cry from the lead percussionist, the performers raised the torches over their heads and separated them into two flaming sticks, one in each fist. There was a pause in the action before both dancers and musicians resumed at a fevered pitch. Arcs of fire surround the performers as they swung the flaming brands over and around themselves with such speed one wondered if they were not made of flame themselves.

Kaoru stood mesmerized, eyes wide as she took in every detail. She could not believe she'd forgotten how awe-inspiring the fire dance was. The beat of the drums and the light of the flames called out to something ancient and primal buried deep within her. Visions of another fire dance, very different from the one she was watching, flitted quickly across Kaoru's memory, but they vanished before she could grasp them.

Without warning, the four dancers suddenly thrust the eight torches deep within the heart of brazier which burst to life in a towering column of flame. There was a moment of silence, filled only with the sound of crackling wood before the crowd erupted into cheers and the string and wind musicians started up a lively jig. Couples paired off before moving out toward the bonfire and dancing to the high-spirited music.

"That was amazing…" Kaoru breathed.

"The dance is different for every festival," Tae explained, "though, I must say the Akiyama brothers certainly outdid themselves this year."

"Hey, Missy, I'm going to go find something to drink. D'ya want anything?" Sano asked.

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up in disbelief before furrowing in suspicion. "Do you actually have money to _buy _something, Sano?"

"I will as soon as you give me some," he said flashing what he probably thought was a charming smile.

"Sanosuke…" Kaoru said menacingly, her tone holding the promise of certain pain.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Sano defended waving his hands in surrender as he slowly backed away. "I'll be right back," he called, turning in the direction of the food vendors.

"Tae, would you like to dance?" Tsunan asked, turning toward his date.

"Sure, thanks," she replied, blushing lightly, before turning to Kaoru. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course! Go have fun." Kaoru winked at her friend. She knew Tae had waited years for this night and her heart swelled with happiness as she watched her friend dance with the man she'd secretly loved since childhood.

Kaoru watched as they joined the other couples dancing in the light of the fire, smiling a little as she caught sight of Yahiko dancing with Tsubame.

'They look good together,' she thought as watched them.

Kaoru's mood gradually turned melancholy as she looked around with the dawning realization that nearly everyone her age was paired off with someone. Even her thirteen-year-old brother had found someone to love. She was eighteen now. She _should_ be thinking about marriage and family, but what was the point? There was no one who captured her interest in a romantic way. For too long she had been shunned by boys her own age and so she became indifferent to most of them. Sano was one of the exceptions, of course, but she had never thought of him as more than a friend and brother.

Kaoru suddenly felt very alone as she watched all the happy couples. She wanted what they had, what her parents had had. Kaoru looked into the dancing flames of the bonfire, her vision becoming watery with unshed tears. What she really wanted was something she knew she could never have: to be _normal_. She had longed for that as long as she could remember, but after what happened in the barn a week ago, it was clear she was anything but "normal."

A vision of violet-gold eyes and crimson hair flickered through Kaoru's memory. Even Kenshin had implied she was not like everyone else the night he killed her parents.

_This is not who you are…_

It was in that moment Kaoru realized she had not dreamed of the red head since she'd awakened. She thought it strange that she just now realized this; perhaps it was because he was so often in her waking thoughts. Stranger still was the realization that in an odd way she missed him. He had saved her from the darkness she'd found herself in, though how he came to be in there with her she still didn't understand.

As Kaoru's thoughts continued to center on the red head, she slowly became aware that the image of the village square and its occupants was dissolving until only the bonfire remained. When it, too, faded, she found herself standing at the edge of a forest, looking out onto a large, open field.

The night sky overhead was a blanket of blue-black velvet encrusted with millions of diamonds. In the distance, Kaoru could see rolling hills silhouetted against an enormous, crimson moon, hanging low against the earth. The smell of freshly harvested grain filled the air, a fragrance so intense Kaoru could nearly taste it.

'What in the world?' Kaoru wondered to herself uneasily, looking around in bewilderment.

Standing in the middle of the field, were the largest stones Kaoru had ever seen, each taller than five full-grown men, erected into a massive circle of columns capped with equally massive lintel stones. At the circle's center blazed twin bonfires around which Kaoru could see figures circling in a dance.

Intrigued, Kaoru crept closer, hoping the darkness of the night would conceal her movements. Hiding in the shadow of one of the largest pillar stones, Kaoru eyes widened at the sight before her. What she had previously taken for dancers were, in fact, cornstalks, fashioned into human-like shapes, the light from the fire giving the illusion of movement.

Within the circle of stalks danced a maiden, even more petite than Kaoru, though she appeared to be full-grown. Her skin, pale as moonlight, seemed to glow from within. A mass of ebony hair, plaited into an intricate braid, whipped and snaked around the girl as she moved her lithe form to music which seemed to pulse from the night itself. The girl's eyes remained closed as she moved, her pretty face the picture of serenity.

Kaoru watched, hypnotized, as the girl stopped in front of the gap between the two fires. Reaching into the sleeves of her emerald gown, the maiden withdrew what appeared to be two branches bearing bright, scarlet berries set against dark green leaves. Raising the cuttings high above her head, she opened her eyes and Kaoru gasped at what she saw. Set within the pale, ethereal face were two completely colorless orbs.

Covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle any further noise, Kaoru stood in shock. Was it possible she was like this girl? As Kaoru watched, the girl began to chant and the night was filled with her words.

_This is the night to join the dance,  
Partake in all-renewing trance;  
Where worlds within and out are one,  
Our sacred journey now begun._

_To greet the ones we loved before,  
Our kith and kin from days of yore,  
Forgiven foe and long-lost friend -  
We dwell among you yet again._

_For now the worldly veils are thin,  
Where hope and healing can begin.  
Our deeds are done; the hour is late  
To rest within the arms of Fate._

Kaoru's attention was so preoccupied with watching the white-eyed maiden that she failed to notice a second figure enter the circle until he stood next to the petite girl. Kaoru's eyes grew impossibly wide as she recognized the black-cloaked figure. Hair that seemed to have been born from the flames themselves surrounded the face which haunted her thoughts.

'Kenshin…'

Kaoru watched as the white-eyed girl finished her incantation by throwing the branches into the heart of each bonfire. At their contact, flames erupted into two immense columns of crimson fire that bent together to form an arch which grew until it towered higher than the stone circle.

Color, deep as emeralds, returned to the eyes of the petite girl and she turned to speak to her red-haired companion.

"You know the drill, Himura," she said, hands on her hips as she regarded him. "I assume you obtained something on your last visit that will help guide the gateway?"

"I have her blood," he replied in the softly powerful voice Kaoru remembered so well.

"Really? I'm not going to even _ask_ how you got that," said the petite girl in surprise as she withdrew a small dagger from the belt around her waist and handed it to him. "Here."

'Blood?' Kaoru thought and watched as Kenshin cut the palm of his right hand before holding it to the shimmering veil between the pillars. Images flashed, shifting quickly until Kaoru saw with horror that they became fixed on a single location that was achingly familiar. Dancing couples flowed in and out of the fiery frame as Kaoru recognized the village square she had left behind.

"Which one is she?" asked the green-eyed girl.

Violet eyes narrowed as Kenshin studied the image before him, frowning slightly as he searched for the object of her question.

'He's looking for me, but he won't find me there,' Kaoruthought until she saw herself in the image, still standing next to the platform as she stared absently in front of her. She was in two places at once? She shouldn't be surprised. Thinking of the garandoushe remembered this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her.

"There," he said, pointing a slender finger at her image.

"Her?" the girl asked incredulously. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you, Misao, but look what you can conjure." Himura said indicating the portal as he looked down at the petite girl beside him. "Don't let appearances fool you. She has the potential to be very powerful."

As he said this, violet eyes shifted slightly toward the shadows in which Kaoru had concealed herself and she knew he'd seen her, though he said nothing to his companion.

"Time to go, Himura," Misao said turning back toward the portal. "The gateway won't last forever."

Himura's gaze, bleeding with yellow, remained locked with Kaoru's as he nodded in agreement. Without another word, he turned and leapt forward, vanishing through the arch.

* * *

Screams of alarm erupted around Kaoru and chaos overtook the crowd. Looking around in confusion, she found herself back in the village square, but now instead of dancing, people were scrambling in every direction, fear etched clearly across their faces. Kaoru looked around for the man she knew inspired their terror.

Kaoru found him crouched low to the ground in front of the fire, eyes glittering with amber. She was reminded forcibly of a predatory animal as he rose to his feet, yellow eyes scanning the mob of panicked people in search of her.

She still had time to run, to try to get away, but she found herself rooted to the spot where she stood, her heart locked in a war of conflicting emotions. In the void, Kenshin seemed worried about her, had saved her, but that was not the man she saw before her now. _This_ was the one man had murdered her parents, who had terrorized her sleep for over a year.

She didn't know what to do. Her heart raced as she contemplated her next move. If she ran from him, he might harm someone trying to capture her. If she went with him, what would become of her brother?

…her brother…

'_Yahiko...oh, gods…where's Yahiko_?' Kaoru thought, desperately searching the sea of faces.

"Kaoru! Where are you?"

Kaoru spun at the sound of Sano's voice bellowing over the screams of the crowd.

"I'm here," she yelled as she ran toward Sano who stood just a few feet away.

"What the hell is going on?"

"He's here," was all Kaoru said.

"Who?"

Ignoring his question, Kaoru grasped at the front of Sano's shirt in desperation. "Have you seen Yahiko?"

"No, last I saw, he was with Tsubame." He turned to look for the teenage boy, but found instead a sword-wielding red head now stalking toward where he and Kaoru were standing.

"Who the hell…?" Sano's eyes widened with the realization of who the man was, recognizing him from Kaoru's description. Kaoru heard knuckles crack as Sano balled his fists in preparation for a fight.

"Kaoru, get out of here." Sano spoke the command with a chilling calmness before he started walking out to meet the swordsman.

"Sano, no!" Kaoru cried out, grabbing one of his arms to stop him. "He will _kill_ you." Sano was tough, but she knew he could not win against this man. The air fairly crackled with the power that flowed off him in waves.

Sano paused, turning to look at Kaoru with an expression that she had never seen before, one that made her catch her breath.

"I won't let him take you, Kaoru," he said quietly.

"No! Please, Sano, don't do this!" Kaoru pleaded with him tears flowing from her eyes, but he pulled out of her grasp and charged at the shorter man.

In the light of the bonfire, Kaoru saw Kenshin become a blur of red and black. Time slowed as she watched him leap to an inhuman height, sword raised overhead, poised to strike Sanosuke.

"NO!" came Kaoru's anguished scream.

The glow of steel flashed through the night.

Kaoru fell to her knees, eyes wide with terror.

The swordsman landed with feline grace in front of Kaoru, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kaoru's world narrowed to the place where Sanosuke lay in the dust…

…and stilled.

* * *

A/N: Much of the imagery for the fire dances in the chapter was inspired by the music of the incomparable Loreena McKennitt (_Huron 'Beltane' Fire Dance_ and _'All Souls Night'_) as well as the festival of Samhain. The night of Samhain (pronounced Sow'-en) is one of the principal festivals of the Celtic calendar. It is a festival dedicated the final harvest, representing the end of summer and the beginning of winter. It is said that the veil between worlds is thinnest on this night, hence the idea that Kenshin is able to cross into Kaoru's world from another. I am by no means an expert on Celtic celebrations, so this is just my imagining and not meant to be an accurate depiction.

Since I don't do poetry, I have to give credit where credit is due. The text of for Misao's incantation was taken from "Samhain Round" written by Marc Hirsch ©1997.

Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to leave me a review. I would really like to know what you think. I'm shooting for ten for this chapter. More is good too, but ten would make me really happy. :)


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I am amazed at the reception this story has received thus far. Thanks to everyone who submitted a review or added me to your favorites/alerts. You have made me one happy lady.

Here's the next installment. I hope it lives up to expectations…it was a real bear to write. The muse left me struggling for quite a while which is why it took so long to update. My apologies.

**A Nod of Thanks…**Big hugs to my beta, Shrouded View. Thank you for not being afraid to tell me the brutal truth, no matter how hard it is for me to hear. You're the best! And to Melitot Proud Eye for the stunning portrait of Misao you illustrated for me. A link to this amazing piece of art inspired by the fire dance scene in Chapter Three can be found on my profile page. Check it out!

**Disclaimer: **the overly possessive, schizophrenic red head and his band of followers do not belong to me.

* * *

**Dream Weaver  
****Chapter Four**

An eerie silence descended on the now-empty square. The only sound Kaoru could hear was the crackle and shifting wood of the bonfire. As she stared at Sano's unmoving body, Kaoru could feel the intensity of the amber gaze that was fixed on her, but she didn't dare meet it.

Rising on unsteady legs, Kaoru stumbled across the short distance to where Sano lay. Crouching down, she carefully brushed messy, brown bangs away to reveal blood flowing freely from a deep gash on his forehead.

"Oh…Sano…" Kaoru breathed as her free hand come up to cover her mouth, muffling the sob that had escaped. Kaoru quickly pulled the sash from around her waist, pressing the shimmering fabric firmly to Sano's wound in an attempt to staunch the flow.

'_At least he's still breathing,_' she thought, though she worried at the shallowness of those breaths.

As Kaoru stared at Sano, her mind was flooded with the memories of her childhood, of all the wonderful times she'd spent with her friend. For so long, it had been just the two of them…

' "_Joined at the hip"…that's what Momma used to say…_' she thought, tears gathering on her dark lashes. Sano and Kaoru…inseparable.

Now this man, Kenshin Himura, had finally returned for her – had come to take her away.

Kaoru felt something crack and break inside as fear-laced rage filled her. Kaoru fisted a hand in the material of her dress while the other continued to press on Sano's wound.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru's voice was flat and emotionless, despite what her white knuckles and trembling form betrayed. Sapphire eyes locked on Kenshin as her faced melted into a tear-streaked mask of fury and sorrow. "What do you _want _from me?" Kaoru's voice cracked on the question.

Kenshin slowly sheathed his sword, though he remained silent. Kaoru felt her control slipping in her desperation to understand. Where were the kind, violet eyes that haunted her dreams? Where was the gentle concern that had drawn her in despite herself?

"_Answer me!_" she screamed at him as she stood.

As Kaoru's confusion grew, so, too, did her anger. The air around her began to shimmer as Kaoru felt growing within her the now-familiar sensation of magic; however, this time it felt infinitely stronger than before. She focused on the building power and felt it pool deep within as she watched the man in front of her.

Kaoru's anger cried out for vengeance and the magic felt like a creature trying to claw its way out from inside her. She wanted to strike him down…to make him _pay! _

For her parents…for Sano…

Forgotten was his rescue from the garandou. Dismissed was the regret she saw in his eyes when she dreamed of him.

Kaoru felt an inexplicable…_something_…call from within her – something long dormant, but powerful which promised the retribution she sought. Flexing her hands instinctively in response to the inner call, Kaoru felt the tingle of sparks form at her fingertips. Kenshin's eyes moved immediately to her hands, and a hint of wariness flickered across his features.

"Kaoru…you must remain calm." Cautiously, Kenshin stepped forward, one hand reaching out to placate her.

"_Too late_…" Kaoru growled, her voice deep, guttural and entirely not her own.

It was in that moment that her adversary finally moved, vanishing from where he stood only to appear in front of her in the blink of an eye.

Startled, Kaoru's concentration broke. Before she could register what was happening, Kenshin grasped the sides of her head, lifting her face so that she was forced to look into a swirl of amethyst and gold. Hypnotized by the shifting colors Kaoru felt excruciating pain rip through her body as Kenshin chanted words she did not understand. Clenching her eyes and crying out in agony, she reached up to claw at his hands, trying in vain to pry them away – to end the onslaught.

Despite her efforts, despite her screams, Kenshin continued his assault. White-hot light exploded behind her eyelids and in her mind, a second voice added itself to her cries.

No longer able to stand under the unbearable weight of whatever he was doing to her, Kaoru's arms fell limply to her sides. Her knees buckled, bringing Kenshin down with her.

The strange words echoed through her skull and wrapped themselves around her mind,pulling and ripping in blinding agony. Dimly, Kaoru became aware that Kenshin was no longer speaking. Strong hands no longer held her in a vise, but cradled the back of her head gently.

Through the fog of dulling pain, Kaoru felt herself lifted against a muscular chest as Kenshin rose with her in his arms. Too weak from whatever he'd done, she was unable to fight back. With great effort, Kaoru opened her eyes and looked up at Kenshin's face as she felt herself carried across the square.

Kenshin stopped before the bonfire. Carefully adjusting Kaoru in his arms, he extracted from his clothing a branch covered in crimson berries. Tossing the cutting into the flames, Kenshin summoned a small, fiery archway.

"No…please…" Kaoru's voice was barely audible, even to her ears.

Tightening his grip on her, Kenshin looked down into Kaoru's unfocused blue gaze, his own eyes completely violet again.

"Forgive me…" he whispered as he stepped through gateway, unaware of the bright eyes glittering with malice that watched them from the darkness outside the square.

Thin, grey lips curled over yellowing teeth as the creature watched Himura step through the fiery portal. Mouth twisting into a snarl of frustration, the dark-skinned creature sank into the earth and became one with the shadows.

His master would not be pleased.

* * *

Kenshin passed through the fiery tunnel between worlds, emerging in the stone circle on the other side moments later. In his arms he cradled a semi-conscious Kaoru. He did not regret what he'd done to her, only the immense pain it had caused. He'd never wanted to hurt her.

Pushing his guilt aside, he called for Misao knowing the girl would be lurking nearby.

"Yo, Himura! Over here!" Misao's high-pitched voice answer. Skipping into the light of the fires, she stopped short at the sight of the still girl in Kenshin's arms.

"What the hell happened?" Misao exclaimed.

"I'll explain on the way. We need to get her back."

Looking up at the full harvest moon, Kenshin estimated only few hours before sunrise, but he was not taking any chances. Approaching several well-armed men that stood waiting in the shadows,he hurriedly issued orders. Motioning for the captain to follow him, Kenshin swiftly approached where Misao waited with their horses.

Kenshin shifted Kaoru, murmuring her name and coaxing her back to wakefulness. With the aid of the captain, Kenshin carefully helped her onto his horse before settling himself behind her.

Wrapping a strong arm around Kaoru's waist, Kenshin secured her firmly against him. Grasping the reins in his other hand, he urged the animal toward the nearby forest with a gentle word.

"Rest, Kaoru. It will be a while before we're there," Kenshin murmured over her shoulder.

"What…did…you do…to me?" She meant the question to come out indignant, but it only sounded as groggy as she felt. Kaoru swayed gently with the movement of the horse, the rocking motion dulling her already strained senses.

"Shhhh…"

Kaoru felt Kenshin's arms tighten slightly around her, securing her more tightly against him. Softly he began to sing, his gentle baritone soothing her with what sounded like a children's lullaby.

_Caitetyë cástye linuvan tyé lindë  
__Pel coranári va loo-li lai-lay  
__Ar liruvan tyé murmë ar liruvan tye enwa  
__Manyané melessë an tië i lelyas_

Though she did not understand the meaning of the words Kenshin sang, they enveloped her with warmth like a familiar blanket. Something clenched within her at the feel of his arms around her and the soft timbre of his voice rumbling through her back. In spite of herself, Kaoru relaxed against him. Resting her forehead against the junction of his neck and shoulder, she slowly succumbed to the slumber the melody pulled her toward.

To his right, Kenshin heard Misao clear her throat quietly to catch his attention. Continuing to hum his gentle melody, Kenshin turned to look at the petite woman.

"Well?" she whispered. "What happened?"

Kenshin shook his head quietly and looked down at Kaoru. Misao sighed in frustration, never one to find patience a virtue; however, she understood Kenshin's desire to make sure Kaoru was fully asleep before discussing the night's events.

They continued at a moderate pace, the horses following the familiar forest path. Moonlight filtered through the tree canopy, dappling the forest floor in silvery scales. As Kenshin felt Kaoru drift into sleep, giving in to the spell he wove with the song, he allowed some of the tension to leave his shoulders. Though he knew there were rough roads to come, for now, he would be satisfied that he had safely brought her through the gate.

The surge of magic Kaoru displayed in her village had surprised Kenshin. It was proof to him that she was as powerful as he believed, but she desperately needed training. His previous encounters with her had shown that Kaoru's emotions were volatile. This, combined with a lack of control over her magic, made the girl a dangerous creature.

'_But if she learns to harness her gift…_' he mused silently.

Certain that Kaoru was finally deep enough in her sleep not to be disturbed by conversation, Kenshin turned to Misao and began to quietly relate the events that took place after he passed through the portal. Misao was silent as she listened, her face furrowing slightly in concern.

As Kenshin finished his tale, Misao stared at him.

"A _summoning_?" Misao asked, her question full of disbelief.

Kenshin solemnly nodded his agreement. "I believe so."

"But that would mean…"

"Yes," Kenshin replied to the unfinished question.

"Woah…" she breathed, her tone filled with wonder.

Kenshin remained silent, allowing Misao to process the information.

"So you bound her magic," Misao stated, wincing slightly. The binding of magic was extraordinarily painful. In essence, the spell stripped its victim of part of their being – stole a piece of their soul – to be contained until such time as the caster saw fit to return it.

"You know what would have happened if I hadn't."

"Mmmm…yeah," Misao replied softly, as she looked over at him.

Misao heard the regret in Kenshin's voice and she felt for him. He was arguably the greatest warrior their peoples had ever known, but his heart was that of a protector. His efforts to bring this girl to them had challenged that heart greatly.

Misao looked to the girl asleep in Kenshin's arms. Kaoru looked so innocent, almost childlike as she slept; however, if what Kenshin told her was true, he'd been right – appearances were deceiving when it came to this girl.

Silence once again fell between them as they began the ascent toward the mountain castle they used as a hideaway. Misao observed Kenshin silently from the corner of her eye as they rode on. She noted the way he held Kaoru – her head cradled between his neck and shoulder. The tension which always seemed to simmer under Kenshin's surface seemed to relax just a little.

'He almost looks…peaceful,' Misao thought with wonder. It was clear this girl had an affect on him, but to what extent exactly, she could not yet tell.

Filing her musings away for another time, Misao instead turned her attention toward guiding her mount up the rocky path toward their destination. They would arrive soon. The trees were thinning a bit now and she could see the glow of the coming dawn through the canopy.

* * *

Kenshin and Misao arrived at the deteriorating castle hideout just after the sun crested the eastern mountains. Immediately after seeing Kaoru safely settled into one of the unoccupied rooms, he called a meeting of his small council to discuss the evening's events. The result was the throbbing headache that now pulsed behind his eyes.

Saitoh was nearly apoplectic when he learned that the gate had been opened into a very public – very _busy_ – area in a human settlement.

"Careless fool!" Saitoh growled at him, yellow eyes flashing.

Violet eyes glittered gold at the insult, though Kenshin's outward appearance remained calm. The truce between the two warriors was tentative, but necessary, and he would not let the older man goad him into reacting carelessly.

"We had no choice," Kenshin replied evenly.

"If the gate was breached? What then?" snarled the Wolf.

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Misao yelled angrily, rising to her feet with fisted hands.

"No evidence to the contrary, Weasel."

Misao opened her mouth to retort, but Kenshin quickly cut her off. "Sentries were placed on our side to deal with any…issues."

Kenshin had risked a lot, too much in the opinion of some, to bring the girl here. Once opened, a gate remained until sunrise, allowing anyone and anything to pass between the human world and Ardhon.

Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Saitoh's patronizing drawl. "You are a fool, Himura. You and these other two idiots risk _everything_ in pursuit of a fairy tale. This girl could be nothing more than a simple feychild who slipped through the veil! It's happened many times before."

Kenshin remained quiet. He knew the wolf was right – there was no guarantee Kaoru was the one they sought. There was, however, little room for doubt in his mind after what he'd witnessed in the town square.

"The girl is powerful, Saitoh," Aoshi intoned evenly. "She unknowingly casts arcane spells in the human world, a realm that has been devoid of magic for millennia. We all felt the power of the resurrection."

"Enough!" Saitoh declared, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "The Eladrin are myth, Himura. Nothing more than stories told to _children_." Turning away from the small group, he moved toward the door.

However, at the sound of Kenshin's voice behind him, Saitoh paused.

"Tell me something, Saitoh," Kenshin quietly intoned. "Why did you agree to an alliance?"

His question was greeted with silence. When it was clear Saitoh would not answer, Kenshin continued. "Despite our mutual…_distaste_…for each other, you knew it was necessary."

Saitoh made a noise of disgust, but before he could reply further, Kenshin spoke again.

"I have good reason to believe that Kaoru is more than just 'a simple feychild,' as you put it."

Turning once again, Saitoh faced the small group, his golden eyes fixed intently on Kenshin, one dark brow arched slightly to indicate his doubt.

"Oh? And what reasons would those be?" Silence and a steady violet gaze were Saitoh's only answers. "Withholding information is not the mark of a_ true_ ally, Himura," he added, his tone low and threatening as he reached for his sword.

Aoshi stood, reaching for his twin swords, but paused when Kenshin spoke. "I have to ask that you trust me, Saitoh."

The taller man snorted in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"There is no reason I could give that you would accept. However, we both know that the chances of defeating our enemy will be that much greater if our peoples are united."

Saitoh considered these words carefully for several minutes.

"You have one week," he finally said. "Show me evidence the girl is what you claim or you and your little band of misfits are on your own." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Once the door was firmly shut, Misao, unusually silent during the exchange, rounded on Kenshin, red-faced and trembling.

"Why didn't you _tell_ him?" she demanded

"Misao," Aoshi laid a hand on the small woman's shoulder. His tone held a note of warning.

"You have _proof_, Himura, and you still don't tell him. Why?" Green eyes flashed as she shrugged off Aoshi's hand.

"Because I _don't_ have proof, Misao," replied the red head, leaning his head against the back of his chair, eyes closed and mouth turned down in a slight frown. "While _I _have little doubt about Kaoru's identity, things are sometimes not all they seem."

"She was summoning," Misao said through clenched teeth as she tried to calm herself.

"Perhaps, but I never actually saw the _ëala_."

Sighing heavily, Kenshin pushed away from the table and walked toward the open windows, looking out on the valley awash in the early morning light. The brilliant colors of autumn set the hills on fire, though he barely noticed.

"What about your dreams?" he heard Misao ask.

"What about them?" Kenshin questioned in kind. "Saitoh doesn't believe in the Eladrin, Misao. He will not believe what he can't see with his own eyes.

"It is clear that she is powerful, but Saitoh wants proof of Kaoru's heritage," Kenshin continued wearily. "Having her here will make it easier to get that, Misao. Here, we will be able to help her control her magic."

"But _one week_?" exclaimed Misao. "It's not enough time…"

"Get some sleep, Himura. It's been a long night for everyone." Aoshi's deep, steady voice carried across the room, cutting across Misao and silencing her arguments. Kenshin could almost feel the glare he was sure the tiny woman was directing at her lover.

Though he did not turn, Kenshin nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Through the din of his thoughts, Kenshin heard his friends leave the room, Misao muttering under her breath while Aoshi calmly tried to placate her.

A shift in the room's atmosphere alerted Kenshin to a new presence. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, he saw the ranger captain he'd left at the stone circle earlier.

"Hannya, how did it go?"

"We didn't run into any trouble with the gate."

Kenshin mentally sighed with relief. "And our guests?"

"There was some resistance, even after I explained, but they are safely housed in a spare room."

"Good. Keep a close eye on those two. We don't need Saitoh killing them because they did something stupid."

Hannya turned to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Himura?" he asked, facing Kenshin once more. "May I ask why they are here?"

"Because she needs them, Hannya," Kenshin replied quietly.

Hannya nodded his understanding before exiting the room, leaving Kenshin alone once again.

With the ranger dismissed, Kenshin turned to once again stare absently out the window. Saitoh's ultimatum complicated things. The most powerful magic users spent years, sometimes decades, learning to harness and control their abilities. Now Kaoru would have to master a talent she'd rediscovered only a week ago. Had it not been for Kenshin's presence in her dreams, she might still be unaware. Kaoru's _anadraí_ had been leeching off him each time he entered her dreams, storing magic until it had finally made itself known through a soul spell the night the foal was born.

The problem was that Kaoru had been unable to control how much magic she put into the spell. Instinct had taken over and she'd poured literally everything into it, including some of her own life force, in the effort to resurrect the stillborn animal. The strength of the spell was powerful enough to send shockwaves through the veil into Ardhon, alerting all magic users, both light and dark, to Kaoru's existence. It had also plunged her into the shadowy garandou, leaving her vulnerable to any who found her within it.

'_But she is here now where we can keep her safe_,' Kenshin thought with some relief.

"_I_ will keep her safe," he whispered determinedly.

Making his way down the hall to his own room, Kenshin paused outside Kaoru's door. Placing a long-fingered hand on the ancient wood, he closed his eyes and reached out for her. Sensing her deep, but somewhat restless slumber, Kenshin murmured a few words under his breath to strengthen the ward on her door. The magic infused into the melody he'd sung should ensure she slept a while longer.

Kenshin entered his chamber, pulling off his tunic and tossing the garment unceremoniously on the end of the bed. He collapsed, exhausted, onto his pillows, barely pulling the sheet over him as he went.

Kenshin closed his eyes but knew that sleep would not be quick in coming. His head was throbbing so badly he could feel his heartbeat in his temples. They had just one week to test Kaoru's magic and teach her to control it. In that time, he also needed to prove who she was not only to Saitoh, but to Kaoru herself.

Kenshin rubbed calloused hands over his face and groaned frustration. He needed to find a way to gain some measure of the girl's trust. Everything else would be impossible without it. With any luck, having her meet the other new arrivals would be the first step forward.

Right now, however, he needed rest. Focusing on his breathing, he allowed his mind to empty of all but Kaoru. His last thoughts before succumbing to sleep were of sapphire eyes and raven hair.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes fluttered heavily, her semi-conscious mind vaguely aware of familiar presence reaching out to her. Latching onto it, she was once again embraced by velvety darkness. Burrowing deeper into the blankets covering her, Kaoru rolled onto her side, smiling faintly in her sleep as she dreamed of happier times.

* * *

_She was a child once more. Sitting cross-legged on the braided hearth rug, playing with a small rag doll, she was oblivious to the man who materialized into existence in a far corner of the room._

_The toy Kaoru held wasn't much more than a bundle of soft cotton rope, tied into a loose semblance of a human figure. It wasn't fancy or expensive, but to Kaoru's four-year-old mind, it was precious._

_It was her "baby", and just like Momma's new baby, it was to be handled with the greatest care. Small white teeth worried her lower lip as she gently wrestled the doll into its miniature clothing. Managing to finally maneuver the tiny dress on, her careful treatment of the "baby" was momentarily forgotten in a feeling of triumph._

"_Yes!" she cried, thrusting the doll into the air, fingers curled firmly around its neck. "Momma, look! I dress Baby a' by my sef!"_

"_Careful Kaoru. You will hurt Baby if you hold her that way," Kaida Kamiya softly reprimanded her daughter from where she sat holding her sleeping infant son. A gentle smile touched Kaida's lips as her dark eyes twinkled merrily._

_Kaoru's remorse for Baby's mistreatment was instantaneous. Pulling the doll into a hug that would have cracked ribs were it real, Kaoru crooned soothing words of apology. Pulling back she gazed into the blank face, stroking it gently as her fingertips softly glowed._

"_Dere! Baby better now, Momma," Kaoru exclaimed happily, raising her blue eyes back to her mother. _

"_That's good," Kaida replied tiredly, her eyelids drooping. Lethargic from the warmth and weight of the sleeping baby lying on her breast, Kaoru's mother rested her head against the back of the rocking chair, eyes closed, and slowly__drifted to sleep._

_Kenshin emerged from the shadows where he'd been watching the scene. Over the past year, he and Kaoru had shared many dreams, though ones of her childhood were rare. Curious about what might be revealed in this memory, Kenshin walked across the room before coming to kneel next her._

_To Kenshin's surprise, Kaoru turned to look the small red-headed man next to her, completely unfazed by his appearance. _

"_Hi!" Kaoru replied smiling brightly. "What your name?"_

_Startled by her notice of him, it was a moment before Kenshin found his voice._

"_I'm Kenshin."_

"_Will you play wif me, Kenny?"_

"_If you like." Kenshin smiled at the nickname. _

"_I be the mommy and you be the daddy, 'kay?"_

_Kenshin couldn't help by chuckle. This young version of Kaoru was just too cute to resist._

"_Okay. What's your baby's name?" he asked._

"_Our__ baby," Kaoru corrected._

_Clearing his throat to cover his amusement, Kenshin posed his question again. "What's her name?"_

_Kaoru shrugged, as she fussed over the doll's dress. The little girl began to hum softly and Kenshin recognized within the broken melody the lullaby he'd sung to the adult Kaoru._

"_You haven't given her a name?" Kenshin asked, curious._

_Kaoru shook her head. "Nuh uh," she replied before continuing to hum._

"_Such a beautiful baby should have a name, don't you think?"_

_Kaoru propped a round cheek in one hand as she regarded the doll closely. Moments later, the child's face lit up. "Sha'ilya!" she declared._

"_That's a very pretty name." Kenshin did not to let his surprise at the child's choice show._

_Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, her black pigtails bobbing with the movement._

"_Do you know someone with that name?"_

_Kaoru's mouth turned down in a small frown as she tried to remember. Suddenly, the child's rosy lower lip started to tremble and Kenshin saw a single tear fall, leaving a dark stain on her doll's dress._

"_Kaoru?" He questioned gently._

_Kaoru hugged her doll tightly against her chest as tiny sobs escaped her lips._

"_What is it, little one?" Kenshin coaxed softly. _

_Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and only cried harder. Kenshin reached out and rested his hand comfortingly on the child's dark head._

"_You can tell me." Although he already suspected the answer, he needed her to confirm it. With any luck the adult Kaoru would remember after she awoke._

"Emilinya_…" came the choked reply._

"_Your mother?" From the tears, Kenshin knew Kaoru was not referring to the woman dozing in the chair. The child was probably not even aware she'd spoken not in the human tongue, but that of the elves._

_Kaoru nodded, sobbing harder as she bowed her head toward her chest._

"_Kaoru, _yétalyen_," Kenshin spoke gently to the child in the Elvin tongue, hoping it would coax the memory from her. Reaching out, he gently turned the round tear-stained face toward him. _

"_Look at me, little one," he repeated softly. Liquid sapphire eyes rose to meet violet. The pain Kenshin saw in them made his heart ache. _

_With gentle fingers, Kenshin wiped away some of the tears that flowed freely from those large eyes. He knew forcing her to remember was causing her more pain, but Kaoru's mind had made her forget in order protect her. Remembering was the first step to confirming who she really was._

"_Did something happen to her?" Kenshin asked gently, continuing to wipe away falling tears._

_Kaoru nodded slowly still looking up at him, her eyes impossibly wide._

"Nyarní martanës_," he coaxed softly, pulling the child into his strong arms. "Tell me what happened to her."_

"Ní nahtanë sé_!" cried Kaoru pushing away from Kenshin as hard as her little arms could. Springing to her feet, she bolted from the room._

"_Kaoru!" Kenshin called after the child, but the dream faded around Kenshin, the child's confession echoing in the darkness_

'_I killed her__…__'_

* * *

The scream that echoed through the halls startled Kenshin awake. Leaping from his bed, he threw his tunic back on as he raced to Kaoru's room.

Quickly, Kenshin dispelled the ward protecting Kaoru's door with a sweep of his hand before bursting into the room. There he found Kaoru sitting on the bed hugging her legs, sobbing. She did not look up as he entered but kept her face hidden.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke her name gently as he closed the door behind him. He approached her cautiously, certain that his presence would be unwelcome.

Kaoru looked up, sapphire eyes wide and startled. He stepped closer to the bed expecting her to skitter away from him; surprisingly, however, she did not. Instead, she stared up at him with large, teary eyes, filled with so much confusion and pain. The look reminded him forcibly of the young Kaoru he'd just been with.

Kaoru whimpered, clasping the back of her head and hiding her face against her knees. Clenching her eyes closed, she tried to escape the memories, but there was no fleeing the images forever burned into her mind.

Now, there was a new vision to add to the nightmarish images of her parents and Sano…that of a woman she didn't know…

'_And yet I do_…' Kaoru thought.

"Who is she?" Kaoru whispered aloud to herself as her sobs slowly subsided.

"Who do you mean, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked carefully.

Kaoru lifted her head slightly, staring blankly at the bed sheets. "A woman…so familiar…but I don't…" she whispered brokenly before her voice faded and she was lost in thought.

When Kaoru looked up at him again, Kenshin could see realization dawning in her eyes.

"You know, don't you?" she whispered, her gaze hardening. Before Kenshin could reply, she continued, her voice steadily rising with her increased agitation. "Of course you know. You have all the answers but won't tell me anything!"

"Kaoru, you need to…" Kenshin began, trying to stave off the coming anger.

"What?" Kaoru interrupted angrily as she slipped from the bed to stand before him. "I need to what? Calm down? You have torn my life apart!"

Kenshin caught her right wrist effortlessly when her hand reached up to strike him. Spinning her around, Kenshin captured Kaoru's other wrist and crossed the two over her chest, firmly trapping her within the circle of his strong arms.

Kaoru struggled fruitlessly against his grasp. "Let me go!" she demanded, fighting the grip with all her strength.

"Don't fight me," he softly commanded. Panting from her efforts, Kaoru slumped in Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru, I…" He hesitated. "I never meant for you to be hurt."

"Then why?" Kaoru asked, her broken voice so quiet Kenshin barely heard her.

His breath ruffled the hair near Kaoru's ear as he released an audible sigh, and Kenshin felt a small shiver ripple down her spine. "Kaoru, you need to rest."

"No, I…" Kaoru began to protest.

"I will answer all your questions tomorrow."

Before she could reply, Kenshin began to hum the same lullaby he'd sung the previous night. The trembling in Kaoru's shoulders eased and that same sense of comfortable warmth filled her again. Feeling the pull of sleep, Kaoru allowed Kenshin to ease her back to the thick mattress. Reaching down, he pulled the heavy coverlet over her small frame. A deep, dreamless sleep claimed Kaoru moments later.

For several minutes, Kenshin sat next to her just watching her steady rhythm of her breathing. As he considered what his next steps would be, he reached out to brush away a few stray ebony strands that had fallen across Kaoru's pale cheek.

She would fight him, he had no doubt, but Kenshin also knew that she felt the pull and wouldn't be able to fight it forever. Their destinies were inextricably bound and he looked forward to showing her just what that meant.

* * *

Stepping from Kaoru's room, Kenshin found Aoshi and Misao waiting in the hallway, whispering in low, urgent tones.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked, breaking off his conversation with Misao.

"She's begun to remember, but…" Kenshin frowned.

"What is it Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"Let's not talk here," Aoshi suggested solemnly when Kenshin hesitated.

Kenshin nodded. Turning, he led his friends to the sitting room attached to his bed chamber.

Aoshi and Misao settled themselves onto one of the couches while Kenshin paced in front of the cold fireplace, taking a few moments to order his thoughts.

"She let me in again," he finally said.

"Really?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, Misao, especially considering what happened last night."

"I take it this was not her usual dream," Aoshi said.

"No, this was a different memory altogether. She was a child, four, maybe five years old."

Misao and Aoshi sat quietly as they listened to Kenshin recount the details of the dream, Misao's eyes widening slightly when he said Kaoru had spoken in the language of Ardhon.

"This is not the first time I have dreamed of the child Kaoru, but she has never been so young, nor has she allowed me to interact with her."

"Why now?" Misao asked.

"I don't know," Kenshin replied.

"It seems this memory is from not long after she disappeared," Aoshi reasoned. Kenshin nodded his agreement, but remained silent.

"But you said she remembered Sha'ilya, right? Isn't that a good thing?" asked Misao.

"It is," replied Kenshin. "I had not expected her to remember anything so soon. Unfortunately, it seems the recollection hasn't fully carried over to her conscious memory. We won't know how much she remembers until she wakes up again."

'_If she's willing to talk to us_,' Kenshin added to himself.

"So what now?" asked Misao, looking between the two men.

"Because of Saitoh's ultimatum, time is not on our side," Kenshin replied, frowning. "I think, Aoshi, it may be time for us to pay our guests a visit. I believe they are essential to gaining Kaoru's trust. However, they must first understand and accept the situation before we approach her again."

* * *

Kenshin and Aoshi walked across the sunlit courtyard toward the castle's northern wing while they discussed different ways to approach the task ahead. After climbing several flights of stairs, they found themselves in front of a heavy door where Hannya was talking intently to a guard.

"Hannya," Kenshin interrupted, gaining the captain's attention.

"Himura, Shinomori…" Hannya began, but was interrupted by a loud commotion from inside the room.

"What's going on in there?" Aoshi asked, arching a dark eyebrow. From through the thick door, they could hear an exasperated feminine voice steadily rising in pitch as its owner began to lose her control.

"It seems one of them is giving the good doctor problems. I think she's about ready to re-injure him," Hannya replied.

"Awww…c'mon, Foxy. Don't be mad…I was only kidd-_ahh_-ing!" exclaimed a man from behind the door, his deep voice strained by pain. "Geez, lady, did you have to wrap it so tight?"

"Obviously Kenshin didn't hit you on the head hard enough. Maybe I should finish the job!" yelled the woman in return. Her declaration was followed by a string of choice epithets that caused Kenshin's brows to disappear behind his ruddy bangs. Even Aoshi's normally stoic face cracked a smirk of amusement.

"I don't think Saitoh's the one we have to worry about, Himura," Hannya said, his mask hiding his own grin.

At that, the door was yanked open by a tall woman dressed in healer's robes, her elegant face red with fury. The men outside quickly schooled their features, hiding their mirth. Seeing Kenshin outside the door, she turned her intense glare on him. "Do _not_ expect me to treat that…that…_idiot_ again, Kenshin."

"Megumi," Kenshin replied, giving a small bow of respect. "Thank you for seeing to our guest."

"Pfft!" With a flip of her long hair, Megumi pivoted on her heel and marched away.

"Well, Aoshi, shall we?" Aoshi inclined his head slightly as he followed Kenshin through the door.

The room's seemingly only occupant lay sprawled shirtless on the bed with his eyes closed. The lower portion of his muscular torso was wrapped heavily in white dressings, a matching bandage circling his head. At the sound of the door opening, the man did not open his eyes, but spoke instead.

"Back already, gorgeous?"

"I wouldn't count on Megumi returning to see you any time soon, my friend," Kenshin replied, smirking.

Startled by the unexpectedly masculine voice, the man sat up quickly, but immediately regretted his actions. Grabbing his head, he fought to keep his vision from swimming as he looked toward the two figures standing at the end of the bed.

Recognition flashed across his face as his gaze focused on Kenshin. "_You!_"

"Hello, Sanosuke," said Kenshin, his voice low. Violet eyes made a swift sweep of the room. "Where is Yahiko?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading.

For any who are curious, Kenshin's song as well as our favorite couple's brief stint into another language is based on Tolkien's Quenya language, one of his most fully formed tongues. I found some amazing online resources that helped me decipher some of it. I did my best to follow the structure as I understood it from the texts I read. Hopefully I haven't brutalized it too badly.

The song which Kenshin sings to Kaoru is actually a translation of the first verse of "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden. The English lyrics are:

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
__Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
__And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
__Bless you with love for the road that you go._

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated


	5. Chapter Five

AN: It's been far too long since I updated this story. My sincerest apologies. I could give you a litany of excuses, but they don't really matter. Thank you to all of your readers who waited so patiently for this next chapter. Your endless support and encouragement have been wonderful. I sincerely hope the next chapters won't be nearly so long in the making.

**Special thanks** go to my betas, Shrouded View, Possessed1, and LC Rose, for their insights. Thank you also to Ravyn for her willingness to let me tap that wonderfully imaginative talent of hers. This chapter would not be here if it wasn't for these wonderful ladies.

**Warning: Violence and torture**

* * *

**Dream Weaver  
****Chapter 5**

Deep within the mountains of Ardhon, tortured cries echoed throughout the labyrinthine caverns. In one of the smaller chambers which served as a prison cell, a black-skinned creature was curled at the feet of his master. Dark flesh hung in ribbons from the open, flowing wounds exposing both muscle and bone. The scent of blood, slick and metallic, hung thick in the air as the liquid pooled under his huddled form. No matter how much he longed for the release of death, the servant knew he would be granted no such mercy.

He had failed and now he was paying the price. With great effort, he rose and knelt in supplication before his master. He could already feel his wounds healing thanks to the ancient curse that had been laid on him centuries before.

"My lord Enishi, forgive me," the creature begged, his voice raspy from the screams ripped from his throat only a few moments ago.

Towering over the piteous being was a man, tall and powerful. In appearance, the man was as bright ashis servant was dark. Skin so pale it virtually glowed, was stretched over taught muscles. Splattered with the blood of his victim, the luminous flesh was scarred where the runes of dark magic had been literally carved into its surface. Shock-white hair framed compassionless, turquoise eyes. It was there, within those eyes that glittered with malice, that one could truly see the twisted evil that lived within the heart of this seemingly bright man.

Slowly, the white-haired man moved until he was squatting in front of the misshapen creature, elbows resting on bent knees.

"Forgive you, Akira?" Enishi spat, incredulous. A bark of mirthless laughter escaped before a heavily booted foot sent the creature sprawling again."You really are even more _naïve_than I thought. You _dare_ to return here without the girl and yetyou beg forgiveness?"

"Lord Enishi, the girl is—"

"_Not here!_" Enishi snarled and before Akira could blink, Enishi was on his feet again and Akira felt the cold, sharp edge of steel pressing against his throat. "Such a worthless creature; why my sister keeps you around, I will _never_ understand. Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery, eh?" The blade pressed tighter and Akira felt drops of blood trickle down his neck, falling to join their fellows on the stone floor. "It would be so easy – a simple flick of the wrist, really."

"Enishi, that is enough." The tone was soft, but the ice-cold voice cut through the air like a knife. Immediately, Enishi relaxed the blade, but didn't lower it completely as he looked toward the newcomer. Akira looked up to see woman dressed in flowing robes of midnight blue and deepest black entered the cell, dark eyes taking in the pool of blood under the cowering darkling. A circlet of intricately woven silver crowned her ebony hairand even in the dim light of the torches, the metal sparked brightly against the dark tresses.

"Tomoe." Enishi straightened as he faced his sister. "You don't need to concern yourself with this. I was just—"

Enishi was cut short by the look in her eye as she moved to crouch before Akira. Unable to meet her gaze, the dark creature hung his head in shame before the beautiful woman, his lank hair falling to shield his face from view. Sweeping an assessing look over Akira's bared skin, she could see the lines of Enishi's ruthlessness. Pale, gray lines of new flesh outlined what had recently been open, flowing gashes even as the wounds knit themselves back together.

"Yes, I can see what you were doing," the woman replied coolly, slanting her fathomless eyes up toward her brother. Enishi flinched inwardly at the look of displeasure there, but outwardly he showed no sign of emotion, his bright eyes steady as he met her gaze.

"Look at me, Akira," Tomoe commanded, not altogether unkindly, as she turned her attention back toward the piteous creature.

Swallowing thickly, Akira raised his head, afraid to look upon her beauty, but even more fearful of what would happen to him if he disobeyed. "My lady?" he whispered.

"What happened? Why did you not bring the girl with you?" Tomoe asked, her eyes boring into him, searching for the answer hidden behind his gaze.

"The red one took her, but—" he replied.

"_Himura_." The name spat from Enishi's mouth like a vile curse, cutting Akira off. "If he was there**, **then… Tomoe?"

Tomoe's eyes narrowed and Akira began to tremble again under the weight of the Great Lady's dark gaze. For a moment he'd almost forgotten that, despite her cool beauty and graceful demeanor, Lady Tomoe could be as ruthless as her brother. Akira had failed to complete his mission and he knew that she would not hesitate to punish him for his failure.

"You will show me _everything_."

Voice low and gravelly from anger held just barely in check, Tomoe reached out pale hands to cup his chin, thumbs resting below his eyes. Fingers gripped and curled until long nails broke the blackened skin. As blood blossomed beneath her fingertips, Tomoe chanted her dark spell, calling the fine lines of crimson liquid to wrap around her fingers, snaking their way up her hands. Hidden tattoos materialized on Tomoe's pale skin, a complex network of glowing, scarlet knots and runes covering her arms and neck, tracing a bloody path to her temples.

As the sound of Akira's screams filled in the dungeon caverns once more, the dark of Tomoe's eyes engulfed the white until all was consumed. The cavern around Tomoe faded as images flashed across her mind's eye. Sifting through the memories for the one she sought, she finally focused on the image of a village, the square erupting in chaos.

Tomoe watched through the eyes of her servant's memory as humans scattered in every direction, their eyes filled with terror. And there, in the middle of it all, she saw him stalking toward a woman whose face Tomoe could not see.

'_Kenshin._'

Myriad emotions welled within her at the sight of the red head – once lover, now enemy – but she clamped down on them as she watched the scene before her unfold.

A tall, lanky youth foolishly charged him and was quickly cut down. The girl fell to her knees in fright, staring at the fallen form of her would-be defender. Even from this distance, Tomoe could see the amber glow of Kenshin's battle magic shining through his eyes, and once again she marveled at the power his kind possessed.

'_He's a fool to restrain it… to deny what he truly is._'

But fool or no, Kenshin was only part of the reason she had invaded this memory, his presence all but confirming what she suspected about the unknown girl's identity. Tomoe turned her attention to the woman-child who was confronting him. The power of the magic growing around the girl pressed down on everything around her, distorting the images of the buildings.

And then Tomoe heard it, a voice deep, guttural – one that belonged to neither Kenshin nor the girl he called Kaoru. She watched Kenshin bind the girl's magic to keep her from destroying everything around her, watched as he carried her through the gate back into the realm of the Fey.

Tomoe knew the implications of what she had seen could turn the tide if only they could get the girl in their possession. As the blood-red markings receded from her temples and the whites returned to her eyes, she looked down on Akira's slumped, panting form. Gently, she cupped his darkened face, raising it so that she could look into his eyes.

"You have done well, Akira," she crooned, brushing hair away from his face as though she were soothing a child. "You have done well."

Akira bowed his head, murmuring his thanks. Over his head, Tomoe smiled at her brother, a look of triumph lighting her eyes.

"There can be no doubt. She _is_ the one," she told him, a plan already forming to shift the situation to their advantage.

* * *

Yahiko had hidden in the shadows of the curtain surrounding the door when Kenshin and his companion entered the room. Muscles coiled and poised for attack, he hoped the element of surprise would buy Sano enough time to escape the roomthey'd been locked into and find Kaoru. Neither of them had much hope that their plan would succeed. After all, who the hell knew where they were keeping her? But, futile or not, there was no way they were just going to sit around and do nothing while these people had his sister imprisoned somewhere in the fortress. He waited until the red head's focus was back on Sano before launching himself at Kenshin's back.

"I'm right here, you _son__ of a __bitch_! What the hell have you done with my sister?"

With ease, the red head side-stepped the boy's attempted assault before easily restraining him. Though Yahiko's arms were pinned effectively behind his back, Kenshin kept his grip loose enough not to hurt the boy.

"Your sister is safe, Yahiko. You have every reason to distrust me, but know that I would never intentionally hurt her or allow harm to come to her."

Yahiko scoffed darkly, a sound that seemed too old to come from one so young. "And what do you call stealing her from her home?" he spat and he struggled against Kenshin's grip.

"I have only done what is necessary," Kenshin replied evenly. Aoshi alone could hear the regret subtly lacing his tone.

"Bastard!" Sano sprang from the bed, moving with surprising ease despite his injuries, but was brought up short by Aoshi's sudden appearance in front of him, twin swords brandished.

"Enough!" The single word reverberated through the room. Taking a steadying breath, Kenshin released Yahiko with a gentle shove in Sano's direction. The younger boy stumbleda few steps, catching himself on the bed post before turning to glare daggers at his captor. A motion from Kenshin in Aoshi's direction had the taller man sheathing his swords, but his posture clearly told the other two they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Sano, Yahiko, I didn't bring you here to fight you. If I'd wanted to, you'd already be dead." Kenshin slanted a telling look at Sanosuke. "You're here because Kaoru needs you. We need her, and I believe she will be more… _cooperative_… if you're here. Whether or not you will help us is up to you, but understand this," Kenshin's eyes narrowed and sparked with amber, "Kaoru will _not_ be returning. Her place and her destiny lie _here_. If you ever want to see her again, you'll listen to what we have to say."

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked at each other. Finally, Yahiko looked away, his expression clearly showing they knew they had no choice. Sano slanted suspicious, dark eyes in Kenshin's direction, but cocked his head slightly in a gesture that Kenshin took as assent.

In silent invitation, he gestured toward the room's small seating area, but was not surprised when Sano and Yahiko crossed their arms in identical shows of refusal. In fact, Kenshin might have found the show of solidarity amusing if the situation wasn't already so tense. Even so, he had to admire them. It was clear they loved Kaoru and he was counting on that unwavering loyalty.

Crossing to one of the windows, he looked down the cliff face to the river valley below.

"I suppose the best place to begin is with names. I am Kenshin Himura. That," Kenshin said, gesturing to his companion, "is Aoshi Shinomori, my second in command. The second thing you should know is that you are no longer in the human world."

"You don't say," Yahiko scoffed.

"Things don't work the same here as they do there. The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be," Kenshin continued, slanting golden eyes toward the boy over his shoulder. "I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that Kaoru is… different."

Sano snorted at the understatement before he could stop himself.

"It is because of those differences that I've brought her here… brought her _home_," Kenshin corrected. "She needs protection."

"From who, exactly?" Sano snapped. "Because the only person around here that's hurting her is _you_."

"From herself," Kenshin replied evenly, "and from others who would use her."

"What do you mean you brought her '_home_'?" Yahiko asked, latching onto something that Kenshin had said. "She's—"

"Surely, you must have realized that Kaoru is not like you… that she's not… _human_," Kenshin interrupted. "She was born of this world and it is here that she belongs."

That fact had been staring them in the face for the past few weeks, but to hear it said so plainly brought Yahiko and Sano up short. Both were silent for a moment, Yahiko's brows furrowed as he warred between angry denial and acceptance of the truth about Kaoru.

"Somehow, I always knew… things that didn't make sense. All those old kooks in the village we just thought were crazy…" Yahiko's eyes met Sanosuke's in a look full of unspoken meaning. Dark eyes closed and hands fisted at the younger boy's sides. "Why? Why couldn't you have just left us the hell alone? We were _happy_. What's so damn _important_ about her that you had to go and destroy that?"

Kenshin sighed. He could feel the throbbing of another headache beginning to thread its sharp fingers across his temples.

"When Kaoru resurrected the infant horse, the power of her spell reverberated beyond your world into ours. It nearly killed her as well." Yahiko flinched visibly at the memory of Kaoru lying in her bed, flushed with fever. "Few races among the fae have magic powerful enough to have that kind of effect. A race called the Eladrin were among them."

"So you believe Kaoru is one of these 'Eladrin'?" Sano asked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied, his eyes meeting Aoshi's from across the room.

"But you're not sure, are you?" Sano asked, his temper rising again as he picked up on what was left unsaid. "Damn it all! What else is going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"Sano, she needs training. She doesn't know how to handle to power she wields. If I hadn't stopped her, Kaoru would have destroyed your village along everyone in it, including herself."

"And none of this would have happened if you hadn't been there in the first place!" Sano yelled.

"Right now, that it beside the point," Kenshin replied with a calm that only served to infuriate Sanosuke more. "We can teach Kaoru what she needs to know to control herself and her magic. You are here to help us do that."

"And why _in the hell_ would we help you?"

"Because if you don't – if she can't learn to control her magic – she'll die." Dark eyes darted over toward the room's fourth occupant. Aoshi, who had chosen to stand as a silent sentinel until that moment, stood stoically, icy eyes meeting Sano's enraged glare.

Before Sano could respond, Yahiko spoke, his voice more steady and sure than he actually felt as he turned eyes on Kenshin once more. "I want to see her."

"Soon," Kenshin replied, turning to leave. "Think about what we've said. The best way to help Kaoru is for you to help us."

Aoshi closed the door behind them, its thick wood not quite muffling the string of profane epithets Sano hurled at their backs. A quick spell lock ensuredthat their guests remain put.

"That went well."

Kenshin snorted. "You have an amazing knack for understatement, Aoshi."

"So I've been told," the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

Kenshin fought the urge to rub at his throbbing forehead as the two men walked down the corridor. He made a mental note to find Megumi as soon as time permitted.

"Let's just hope Misao is having better luck than we are."

"Indeed."

* * *

Kaoru gripped the bedpost, sweat pouring from her brow as she battled for control, the room spinning around her. Gulping deep breaths, she fought to keep down the bile rising in her throat.

She'd awoken shortly before, disoriented and spent. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and pretend that she was in her own bed, Yahiko snoring in the next room. It was all just too much, too fast, the emotional onslaught overwhelming her until something inside her just… stopped… leaving only numbness and exhaustion. As much as she had longed to escape reality, to succumb to the darkness of dreamless sleep, the memory of her abduction had pulled her from the covers. The knowledge the she needed to find a way out was the only thing that had allowed her to do even that much.

But she was _tired_… so very tired…

Stumbling forward toward the door, she hadn't taken more than three steps before she fell to the stone floor, bruising her knees in the process. She managed to crawl her way back toward the bed**, **pulling herself upright with the help of one of the posts. Leaning her head back against the edge of the mattress, she closed her eyes willing the room to still.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" she gasped, gulping down deep breaths in an attempt to keep the contents of her rebellious stomach in place.

"It's the after effect of the spells," a bright, energetic voice answered from next to her. Rolling her head sideways, Kaoru was met with bright green eyes set into a youthful face.

'_I… know… her.._.' The thought managed to squeeze its way through her muddled brain. Blinking slowly, Kaoru tried to focus on the girl, but couldn't remember where she'd send her before.

"C'mon, let's get you off the floor," the other girl said, wrapping one of Kaoru's arms around slim shoulders. With a strength that would have surprised Kaoru if she'd been a little more alert, the girl helped her to stand before sitting her on the edge of the bed.

A part of Kaoru knew that she should probably be feeling more troubled about the appearance of this girl, but she just _couldn't_ muster the strength to fight back. Closing her eyes, Kaoru leaned heavily on the bedpost to remain upright.

"I figured you'd be in bad shape, so I brought something that should help. Just give me a minute." Somewhere across the room, she heard what sounded like the rattle of dishes before an unpleasant odor permeated the room.

"Here, drink this." the girl said suddenly close to Kaoru again. Kaoru cracked an eye open to discover a cup of some smelly concoction had been thrust toward her. Wrinkling her nose, Kaoru turned her face away. If anything, the stink made her want to retch even more. "I know it smells horrible, but it really _will_ help with the dizziness," the girl urged.

With shaking fingers, Kaoru grasped the clay vessel**, **slowlybringing the foul brew to her lips. The taste of the liquid was difficult to describe, but if forced to, Kaoru would have said it tasted like earth and fire, and, to Kaoru's surprise, was not wholly unpleasant.

'_Once you get past the smell that is… blech!'_

It slid easily down her throat and the moment it hit her stomach, warmth spread through her, gradually banishing the dizziness. Kaoru looked up at the green-eyed girl with slightly widened eyes and was met with a brilliant smile.

"I told you," the girl chuckled. "Now go on, finish up. You need to drink all of it to get your strength back. That bastard Saitoh hasn't given us much time to whip you into fighting shape… one week. Just _what_ the _hell_ was Kenshin thinking when he agreed to that? You don't even know how to use your magic yet…"

Over the edge of her cup, Kaoru watched as the girl flitted around the room – there really was no other way to describe her movements; the way she moved bordered somewhere between walking and hovering. Kaoru continued to slowly drink from her cup, letting the warmth soak through her as she tried to absorb the torrent of words that tumbled continuously from the strange girl's mouth. As she continued to drink the tincture, the tangle of Kaoru's emotions slowly began to unravel… and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for it.

"Stupid, drafty old fortress. It's never warm eno—… you mind if I light a fire?" the girl asked interrupting herself.

Kaoru shook her head silently, wishing she could return to the numbness, wishing this overly happy girl would just leave her alone. Her constant chatter was overloading Kaoru's already taxed nerves.

And yet, Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit at ease around this girl. In a small way, the girl's hyper, one-sided dialogue reminded Kaoru of Tae, leaving her more comfortable than she should have been. Kaoru's face contorted at the thought of her beloved friend, but she quickly hid the expression behind another long, slow draught.

"I'm Misao, by the way," she said kneeling on the stone hearth. Muttering a few words, Misao stretched hands toward the cold grate. Instantly, flames appeared, licking the logs happily, spreading heat and light through the darkening room.

"How did you…?" Kaoru started before she could stop herself.

Misao laughed lightly, the bright sound filling the room as she turned toward Kaoru, who only glowered back in her attempt to hide her curiosity.

"I keep forgetting that even though you are one of us—"

"I'm not like you." Kaoru's voice cut across like a knife. If Misao was startled by the interruption, she didn't show it. She just hummed thoughtfully, staring contemplatively at Kaoru before continuing on.

"Magic in this world is as natural as breathing, Kaoru," she said, her tone losing some of its girlish quality. "Everyone here is born with some measure of magic. Some are stronger than others; most favor a particular talent. For instance mine, is fire…"

With a flick of her wrist, Misao pulled a dozen or so tiny flames from the fire, smiling serenely as the flickering light danced around her fingertips without burning. Another whispered word sent the flames floating toward the ceiling, igniting the candles overhead.

"…while yours… well we know at least one of yours is a restorative, or healing, talent, don't we?"

"At least one?" Kaoru asked, curiosity winning out over silence.

"Yes," Misao replied, turning to face Kaoru fully. "There are some – those among the strongest races – that wield many, and sometimes extraordinarily dangerous, talents. Fae of that caliber are rare, extremely powerful. We won't know until we test you if you are one of them."

"Test me?" Kaoru's tone was wary, the thought of being "tested" leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"We have to know, Kaoru," Misao answered, her tone placating and sympathetic. "It's for your own safety as well as ours."

She didn't mention thather already-demonstrated level of power was the reason Kenshin had bound Kaoru's magic. It seemed like Kaoru was opening up, or at least willing to listen, to her and there was no sense in damaging the tentative curiositythat seemed to be forming. Instead, Misao came to crouch in front of where Kaoru was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking up into the other girl's blue eyes, Misao asked quietly, "Don't you want to know who you really are?"

"I thought I knew." Kaoru grew quiet and contemplative, staring at the now-empty cup resting in her lap.

_Magic_...

No matter what words she'd spoken, Kaoru could no longer deny its existence, nor her possession of it. Mai's foal was living, breathing proof of that.

Kaoru stood and walked over to one of the room's narrow windows. Her room was high, looking out over a courtyard and wall surrounding the keep. Looking out into the distance, she saw a forested valley, not unlike the one in which her farm rested, the trees colored with the same autumn hues of home. In the distance, she could just make out a cascading waterfall. The similarities between this place and the valley of her childhood home made Kaoru's heart ache.

A single tear fell and was quickly brushed away.

'_Stop it, Kaoru! You're stronger than this!_' she mentally chided herself. She needed to pull herself together if she was going to get out of here.

"Kaoru?"

Misao's voice was tentative and concerned. The quick swipe of Kaoru's hand had not gone unnoticed. Kenshin had sent her to Kaoru as an emissary of sorts, hoping that she would be more willing to open up to another woman.

"I know you've been through a lot and this must be _so_ overwhelming."

'_Now there's an understatement,_' Kaoru thought quietly, smiling ruefully as she continued to stare at the vista out the window.

"You must have questions. You can ask me anything you want," Misao gently prodded, hoping she could coax Kaoru back into a conversation.

The problem was, Kaoru wasn't sure she could express her jumbled thoughts as any kind of coherent question and so she continued to remain silent. Movement drew Kaoru's eyes to the courtyard below and she instantly recognized the flaming red hair of…

'_Kenshin Himura.'_

He was deep in conversation with a much taller man, whose ebony hair was so dark it seemed to swallow all light. As if sensing her eyes upon him, Kenshin looked up and, for a moment, time froze as she stared into the eyes of her abductor. Kaoru's hands fisted at her sides even as tears leaked from her eyes, anger returning to overcome and banish the lingering emotional numbness.

"Why did he bring me here?" Kaoru bit out through gritted teeth, eyes still locked with the red head.

Moving to stand next to Kaoru at the window, Misao stared down at the men below. She opened her mouth to reply, but Kaoru spoke before she could.

"The magic – _my _magic – is why I'm here." Kaoru didn't ask – she _knew_. Her heart recognized the truth of the words as soon as they passed her lips.

"_I have searched for you too long…"_ His words from that fateful night echoed in her memory. Whatever magic she possessed, Kenshin Himura wanted it for something, but what?

Kenshin's eyes flicked toward Misao quickly before he turned back to his companion. Despite her distance from him, the movement was not lost on Kaoru and she instantly became wary of the companion with whom she'd allowed herself to become too comfortable.

"That's part of it," Misao answered seriously. "Kaoru, there are things you need to understand, things that—"

"Understand?" Kaoru spat, lashing out as she marched back into the room, away from Misao and the sight of the man who had thrown her life into such turmoil. "What could there _possibly_ be to understand? He kidnapped me, murdered my parents in cold—"

"_No!"_ Misao cut her off with a ringing shout. "Don't you _dare_ blame Kenshin for that!"

"You weren't there… you don't know! He _butchered_them!" Kaoru shouted as she rounded on Misao, shaking with the force of her anger, hot tears streaming down flushed cheeks.

"Kenshin never meant for…" Misao cut herself off. Breathing deeply, she willed herself to calm. Picking a fight with Kaoru would not do anyone any good and time was just too short. No amount of words would convince the girl. Kaoru needed to be _shown_ she was wrong, that Kenshin was not the man she thought him to be. He wasn't responsible for the tragedy of that night, though Misao was well aware of just how much the red head blamed himself for the deaths of the humans.

"Come with me." Misao's tone was not unkind, but it was clear that she would brook no refusal.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"You wanted answers didn't you? Let's go."

Misao crossed the room and went out the door without looking back. When Kaoru didn't move to follow immediately, the other girl reappeared.

"Let's. Go." Kaoru couldn't help but blink at the fierce expression on Misao's child-like face and for a moment, Kaoru could have sworn she saw faint, translucent flames surrounding the other girl.

Kaoru grudgingly moved to follow. They walked for several minutes in silence, Kaoru mentally taking note of interior landmarks. Hung upon the walls were every manner of tapestry and painting, more than a few containing images of creatures Kaoru had only heard of in stories. As they walked, Kaoru tried marking where they turned and in which direction. If she was going to stay here, even if only temporarily until she could find a way to escape, she would have to know how to find her way around the place. It didn't take long, however, before Kaoru was completely turned around, and she knew she wouldn't be able to return to her own room without help.

Eventually, Misao led her outside to a door set in the curved edge of a tower. The small girl heaved open the thick wood, the sound of the door's rusty hinges reverberating in the darkness on the other side. Kaoru recoiled at the sight of the inky black void, forcefully reminded of the darkness of the _garandou_. Even so, she followed Misao, her legs moving of their own volition. As they descended a flight of winding, stone stairs, the heavy door creaked and thudded closed. The bright light of the late afternoon sun was obliterated only to be replaced with the dimness of torches, and unlike the dry chill one usually expected to find in underground places, dampness permeated the space making the air thick and oppressive.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru cringed at how unnaturally loud her voice sounded as it echoed off the stone.

"To the one who was _really_ responsible for your parents' deaths."

"What do you mean 'the one really responsible'? I know who's responsible."

Misao paused on the stairs, turning to face Kaoru.

"Kaoru, how much of that night do you remember?"

"I don't know, maybe _everything_? I've had to relive it my nightmares nearly every night."

Misao quirked an eyebrow at Kaoru's scathing sarcasm, but responded calmly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"My family was sitting down for dinner when we heard screams from the village. We rushed out the door and saw the houses burning. Yahiko and I ran toward the forest to escape, but my parents…" Kaoru choked on the words, wiping at the tears that had begun to leak from her eyes. "Kenshin Himura butchered my parents in their own yard before trying to take me."

Misao hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing as she turned to continue her descent.

"What, 'hmmm'? You don't believe me?" Kaoru demanded, following Misao's quickly retreating back.

"No, I don't."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Kaoru could feel her temper flaring even higher.

"Because, if that were true, this man wouldn't be here."

Misao stopped in front of a barred cell, its deepest recesses clinging to shadows the dungeon's torches couldn't dispel. Kaoru looked from the dim chamber to Misao, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't see…"

"Kaoru, do you remember anyone else with Kenshin that night?"

She started to shake her head, but a flicker of remembered fear made her pause. "Someone else?"

A whispered word from Misao and the shadows were chased away by her flickering fire light to reveal the large bulk of a man, face so covered in hair that he more closely resembled a bear than a man. Beady, black eyes glittered in the dim light as he stared back at the two women. The creature – Kaoru wasn't entirely sure he could even be _called_ a man – hefted his bulk off the hard floor of his cell and lumbered toward them.

Kaoru instinctively stepped back, not entirely convinced the iron that caged the giant could hold him.

"So, Shinomori's sent his little bitch, huh? Bring me something to play with, little firefly?" he drawled, turning those beady eyes on Kaoru, who took another step back as his maniacal laughter filled the dungeon.

'_Oh, gods. I know that voice!_' Kaoru thought, her blood frozen in terror as the laughter echoed off the stone around her.

_"You should have known better than to run, sweetling."_

Bile rose in her throat as she remembered this giant of a man splattered with blood and the stench of gore towering over her, pressing close, until…

"_You have no need to fear me, little one. I will not harm you."_

Soft, kind eyes… a deep voice and a gentle touch…

Flooded by an onslaught of forgotten memories, Kaoru fled. In the darkness, she stumbled on the dungeon stairs, crying out as her knee struck the corner of stone. Ignoring Misao's shout, Kaoru picked herself up and kept going, bursting into the late afternoon sun.

Kaoru didn't know where she was going and in that moment of terrified remembering, she didn't care.

She just… _ran_.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
